NaruHina: Destiny of True Love (Fix Up)
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: Read the adventures of Naruto, Hinata, and their friends.
1. Is it destiny or just a coincidence?

**Chapter 1: Is It Destiny or Just a Coincidence?**

It was just another peaceful day in Konoha; Naruto was in the training field. 'I guess that will be all for today's training' Naruto said in his head. Naruto started to head back to his apartment to rest. As he entered the village, he heard a scream that was near by and he rush to where it came from. Naruto look down the alley to see four punks that was surrounding a cute girl.

Naruto over heard one of the punks say, "You can scream all you want and there is no one around to save you, so why don't you just come with us quietly and we may even show you a good time." Naruto was angry at what he heard and then he noticed that the girl was Hinata. "J-J-J-Just leave me alone," Hinata said. "As if we are going to let a petty like you go," said another punk. Naruto could not stand it any more and then he shouted, "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PUNKS." Naruto charge in at the punks and the four punks seen Naruto coming at them.

Hinata was shocked that Naruto was coming to her rescue. Naruto punched two of the punks out cold. Then one grabs a knife out of his pocket and then grad Hinata with the knife by her neck. Naruto heard the punk say, "Take another step towards me and the girl gets it." Naruto stopped and the other punk punched Naruto in the face. When Naruto hit the ground and the suddenly Naruto's body turned into smoke.

The punk that punched Naruto said, "A shadow clone." The punk that had the knife by Hinata's neck said, "Who is he and where is he hiding at." Then out of nowhere the punk that had the knife was knocked out and Hinata was still shock that Naruto, the boy that she loves since the days at the academy, was here. Naruto quickly knocked out the last punk. "And that takes care of that. Are you ok now Hinata," Naruto asked as he walked over to her. "N-N-N-N-Naruto, y-y-you j-j-j-just s-s-s-saved m-m-m-m-me," Hinata replied as her face turned red. "Of course I saved you Hinata, you are one of my friends and those punks should have known better to understatement me," Naruto said with a smile that made Hinata's face redder.

As Naruto came closer to Hinata, Hinata's mind began to blank out and then suddenly she fainted. Hinata's body fall backward, but was caught by Naruto. Then Naruto noticed that Hinata was really beautiful. Naruto found his heart beating faster and faster just at the sight of Hinata's beautiful face. 'I should get her out of this alley and find a better place to wait for her to wake up' Naruto thought. Then Naruto held Hinata in his arms as he carried her out of the alley and headed towards the park that was near by. Naruto place Hinata's body on the grass with her head on Naruto's lap.

'She is really beautiful and her face is cute when she is asleep' Naruto thought. **'Why don't you give her a kiss to wake her up, Kid,'** said the Kyuubi. 'I am not going to kiss her. If she finds out that I did then she will either hate me or punch me in the face just like when I asked Sakura for a date' Naruto replied. **'Face it Kid, you like her,'** said the Kyuubi with a smiled. 'WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE,' Naruto shouted at the Kyuubi. **'I am having to much fun with you and you have to admit that this girl is better looking then that pink hair girl that you being chasing since the ninja academy,'** the Kyuubi said as he enjoy messing with Naruto.

'I will agree with you on that, but I am unsure on what my feelings are right now,' Naruto replied with a said tone. Naruto saw that Hinata was starting to wake up. "Hey there Hinata," Naruto said as he smiled. Hinata blushed red when she Naruto face. Naruto and Hinata looked deeply into each others eyes and Naruto started to blush a little. A few minutes pass as they kept looking into each others eyes. Naruto turn his head and asked, "How did you get in that situation earlier. Naruto listen to Hinata as she told him how it happens.

Meanwhile somewhere in Konoha, Tenten was walking to the tea house. Tenten was stop by a shinobi and she knew who he was. "Well hey there good looking," said the shinobi. "Leave me alone Rex," Tenten said with a little anger. "Are you still mad when I dumped you a few months ago," Rex said. "Of course I am mad about that," Tenten said with fury as she punch at Rex, but Rex stop the punch with his hand and pull Tenten towards as he put his other arm around her. "LET ME GO OR YOU WILL REGRET," Tenten said as she tried to get out of Rex's hold on her.

Then out of nowhere a fist came right at Rex's face that made him release the hold on Tenten and put his back on the ground. Tenten saw that it was Neji's fist that his Rex. "Well, well, well look who show up to save you," said Rex as he holds his face where the pain was. Tenten saw the anger in Neji's eyes instead of the calmness that he always had. "Leave now," said Neji.

"Ok, but I am not finish with either of you two. Don't think that I have forgotten about when you punched that you gave me when I dumped her. Later losers," Rex said as he jumps to the roof to leave. "Are you ok now Tenten," Neji asked with calmness. "Yes I am now and thank you, Neji. Did you really punch Rex when dumped me," Tenten replied. "Yes I did. I was angry at him when he made you cry and I lost my cool when I saw him," Neji answered.

Tenten started to blush a little red and then walked over to Neji. She placed her hand on Neji's face and kissed him. Neji was surprised at her and then he kissed her back as he hugged her.

Hinata was finished telling Naruto what happened to her. "I see," Naruto replied. 'This is your best chance to tell him how you feel about him,' said inner Hinata and Hinata replied, 'I am not sure if I should and what would happens if he does not feel the same.' 'WILL YOU STOP BEING SO SCARIED AND JUST TELL HIM,' shouted inner Hinata. "Hey Hinata are you alright," Naruto asked in concern.

"Y-Y-Yes, I a-a-am," Hinata said as she blushed. Naruto got up and gave Hinata his hand to help get up off the ground. Hinata took his hand and got up to her feet and smiled at Naruto. Naruto blushed red when he saw her smile. "May I walk you back home Hinata. Just to make sure that nothing bad happens to you just in case," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "S-S-S-Sure Naruto." 'Is he worried about me? I am so happy," Hinata thought. Naruto and Hinata began to walk to the Hyuga compound. A few minutes pass as they reached the Hyuga compound, "T-T-T-Thank y-y-you N-N-Naruto," Hinata said as she blushed and Naruto said, "No problem. Hinata, I was wondering if you want to go eat lunch tomorrow with me after the team meeting is done."

Hinata was shock that Naruto was asking her out on a date and happily said, "S-S-Sure." Naruto was happy that she said yes and asked, "Where do you want to meet at and when?" "H-H-H-How a-a-about we met at I-I-Ichiraku R-Ramen s-s-shop at 12:30, s-so the t-t-two of u-u-us can g-g-get r-r-r-ready," Hinata replied and Naruto replied, "That sounds good. So it's a date then." Naruto said good bye to Hinata and left. Hinata entered the main house and went to her room.

Hinata was still shock when she heard Naruto say the word date. 'You have a date with the man that you have had a crush on. You should tell him how you feel about him,' said inner Hinata. 'Maybe I will. But I should get ready for tomorrow and get ready to go to bed,' said Hinata. Naruto was heading back to his apartment and he was still thinking how beautiful Hinata has gotten before he left on his two and a half year of training with Jiraiya Sensei.

Naruto could not wait for tomorrow. **'Do you like her, Kid,'** said Kyuubi. 'I am not sure, but I do feel something when I am with her,' Naruto said and the Kyuubi replied, **'You should try to get to know her a little better.'** 'That sounds like a good idea. I might do that and thanks Kyuubi,' Naruto said. Naruto entered his apartment and got his clothes ready for tomorrow, and then went to bed.

At the Hokage's office, "Lady Tsunade, I was in the room that holds the records of people that live in the Konoha and I found this box. I think you might want to see this and also take a look at the name on it," said Shizune while she placed the box on Lady Tsunade's desk. Lady Tsunade looked at the on the box and she was shock at name that was it. Lady Tsunade turned to Shizune and said, "I need you to go give someone a message for me and tell him to meet me tomorrow, so I can verify something with him."

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Do you think we should tell Naruto about his family," Shizune asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "I will think about it, but here is the name and address of the person that I want you to give the message to." Shizune looked at the paper and replied, "I will go now and good night Lady Tsunade." Shizune left the office and Lady Tsunade looked out the window towards, and thought to herself 'I am concern that Naruto will not be happy after what he is told about his family.' Lady Tsunade sigh as she opened her desk drawer and pull out a bottle of sake

Lady Tsunade went to take a sip and then she realizes that Shizune drain out the bottle and replaces it with water. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE DID THAT," Lady Tsunade shouted as she threw the sake bottle filled with water out the window. The bottle was out of sight and disappeared in the night time sky that was so peaceful.

To Be Contiune


	2. The time for secrets are over

**Chapter 2: The Time For Secrets Are Over.**

Morning came to Konoha. Naruto was sleeping peaceful until his alarm clock went off. Naruto slammed his fist on top of the alarm clock for snooze. Naruto got up and put on his clothes and fix up an instant ramen pack for breakfast. After he finished eating, he saw the time was 11:10 and he realized that the team meeting was in 20 minutes. Naruto stepped out the door and lock it before leaving to meet his team.

At the same time Hinata was also leaving to head for her team meeting and she was happy that today she was going on a date with Naruto. Naruto arrival to the team meeting location to see both Sai and Sakura there. Naruto was humming as walked up to his team mates. "Morning Sai. Morning Sakura," Naruto said happily. Sai was still new on the team, but Sakura was surprised to see that Naruto was not trying to ask her out on a date like always.

A few minutes pass, then Kakashi show up and were surprised that on one was yelling for being late as unusual. Naruto saw Kakashi and asked, "Hey Kakashi Sensei is there any training or mission today?" "No, I decided to give the team a day off today," and Naruto said with a smile, "Good, so I will meet the team tomorrow then." Both Kakashi and Sakura was shock to heard that Naruto was happy that there no mission today.

Sakura asked, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Naruto?" Naruto replied with a smile, "I know I would be complaining about not training or there is no mission today, but I just have plans today," and Kakashi asked, "Plans. Who are you going to meet with?" Naruto replied, "With a girl that's all," and Kakashi said, "So Sakura is finally going on a date with you."

Naruto replied, "No not with Sakura. I realized that will never happen," and both Sakura and Kakashi was shock by what Naruto said. Sakura asked, "Who is the girl you are meeting with." and then Naruto asked Kakashi "Hey Kakashi Sensei what time is it?" "I think it is around 11:55," Kakashi answered and Naruto said, "I have to and get ready, so I will see you all later." As soon as Naruto said that, He took off running. Both Kakashi and Sakura agree to follow Naruto to find out who Naruto was going to meet, but Sai decide to go to the library.

At the same that Naruto arrival to meet his team so did Hinata. Kiba along with his big ninja dog Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai were waiting for Hinata who was late. "S-S-S-Sorry t-t-that I a-am l-l-late, a-a-and K-K-Kurenai S-S-Sensei d-d-do w-we h-have a-a-a-any t-t-training o-or m-m-m-mission t-t-today," Hinata asked and Kurenai replied, "No we do not."

Hinata said with smile, "G-G-G-Good t-then I w-w-will l-leave n-n-now," and after Hinata said that she was off. Kurenai went to see her boyfriend. Kiba and Akamaru went on a long walk. Shino went into the Konoha forest to look for bugs. As Naruto entered his apartment, he took a quick shower, and put on a blue jean pants and an orange polo shirt. Naruto went to the dresser drawer and gave some money from a small box. Once Naruto made sure he had money for his date with Hinata, he was out door and making sure that he lock the door.

Naruto began to walk, but sense that he was being followed. So Naruto turn down an alley did the shadow clone jutsu and created one clone. As the real Naruto hid, the clone led who ever was following him on a wild goose chase. Naruto sense both his clone and the people following were gone, and Naruto began to walk toward the meeting place for his date with Hinata. Hinata entered the Hyuga compound main house and headed for a quick shower.

Hinata wore a blue top and a skirt that went below her knee. Hinata snuck out of the main house quietly so her father did not find out that she was going on a date with Naruto, which she knew her father did not like. Hinata was successfully in sneaking out of the house and she was on her way to meet Naruto for their date.

It was 12:28 and Naruto was in front of the Ichiraku Ramen shop waiting for Hinata to show up. Hinata was walking down the street and the she saw Naruto. 'Oh. Naruto is so handsome. I can't believe that I am actually going date with Naruto,' Hinata thought. Naruto saw Hinata coming and wave to her. 'Hinata is beautiful. I have to stay calm," Naruto thought. "Hey there Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata replied as she blushed a little, "H-H-H-Hey N-N-Naruto."

"Do you want to eat here or somewhere else," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "H-H-H-Here i-i-is f-f-f-fine." Naruto and Hinata entered Ichiraku Ramen shop. "I was thinking that that we should get to know each other a little. That if you want to," Naruto said and Hinata replied with a little blush, "T-T-That s-s-sound g-g-good t-t-t-to m-me," Naruto order some ramen and began to tell each other about themselves.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Konoha, Kakashi and Sakura was still following Naruto's shadow clone and then suddenly it turned in to smoke. "I can't believe that we fail for Naruto's shadow clone," Sakura said and Kakashi replied, "I have to admit he did a good job in fooling me." "I guess I will go to the Hokage's office to see if Lady Tsunade needs any help," Sakura said as she sighs and Kakashi said, "I guess I read my book and walk around a while." Sakura and Kakashi went their own way, but Kakashi ran into someone he knows. "Hey there Kakashi," said Anko and Kakashi replied, "Oh hey Anko. How are you today?"

"Just enjoying how nice today is. Are you busy today," Anko asked and Kakashi answered, "I not busy today. Why do you ask?" "I figure we should at have some fun Kakashi," Anko answered as she threw her arms around Kakashi's neck and Kakashi replied, "Ok and where should we go?" "That's a secret," Anko said and Kakashi place his book in his pocket and followed Anko.

Back at Ichiraku Ramen shop, Naruto paid for the food and left with Hinata. "Is there anywhere you want to go Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "I-I-It d-d-does m-m-matter w-w-with m-m-me." "How about we go to the park," Naruto asked and Hinata nodded her head with a smile. When Naruto saw Hinata's smile, he felt his heart beat faster and his face turns a little red. 'Why do I fell this way,' Naruto said to himself.

**'It is because you like her Kid,'** said the Kyuubi and Naruto quickly replied, 'What did just say you fox?' **'I will put it in a way that even you can understand. You are in love with her. Now do you understand what I am saying,'** the Kyuubi said and Naruto was shock by what the Kyuubi just said. **'You do know that you have to tell her about me Kid,'** the Kyuubi said and Naruto was shock again by what the Kyuubi said.

'That is true. The only people in the village who know about the Kyuubi are the adults, the Jonin, my team, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. I am also being target by the Akatsuki, so they can capture the Kyuubi. I think if I told Hinata or any of my others friends. They would either hate me; treat me different, or nothing. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me and the Kyuubi," Naruto thought, but then he heard Hinata's voice calling him. "N-N-Naruto. Naruto," Hinata said over and over. "Yes Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata asked, "A-A-Are y-you o-ok N-N-Naruto?" Naruto smile and replied, "I was just lost in thought. I am sorry that I worried you like that." Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto's smile.

Naruto and Hinata reached the park and sat on a park bench. Naruto and Hinata enjoy how nice the day was. Naruto took a deep breath and turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata there is some things that I need to talk to you about." Hinata turned to Naruto and replied as she blush, "T-T-There i-is s-s-something t-t-that I n-need t-t-to t-tell y-y-you t-too."

"To be honest with you I think you are very beautiful Hinata," Naruto said as his face turns redder and redder by each second. "Y-Y-You t-t-think t-t-that I a-a-am b-b-beautiful," Hinata said as her face turns redder by the second too. "Yes I do and yesterday when I saved you. I stated to think more and more about you," Naruto said as he close his eyes and Hinata replied, "W-W-What a-a-are t-t-trying t-to s-s-say N-N-Naruto?"

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I have fallen in love with you Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata was shock at what Naruto said. "I don't know if you feel the same way that I feel," Naruto said as he had a sad look in his eyes. Hinata saw this and her inner Hinata said, 'Tell him how you feel about him.' "Naruto I love you too," Hinata quickly said as her face became red. Naruto was shock at what she said.

Naruto began to come closer to Hinata's face and Hinata was doing the same thing. Naruto's lips and Hinata's lips drew closer and closer. Then Naruto and Hinata were kissing on the lips. 'I can't believe that I am kissing Naruto,' Hinata thought. Naruto and Hinata bloke their kiss and smiled at each other.

Naruto and Hinata stood up and then Naruto took a step back with a look of pain on his face. Hinata noticed it and asked, "A-Are y-you o-ok N-Naruto?" "To be honest I am afraid that you are going to hate me for what I am going to tell you Hinata," Naruto said as he turned away from Hinata. "H-Hate y-you f-for w-what N-Naruto," Hinata said with worry. "Do you remember when the Nine Tailed Fox called the Kyuubi attacked the Konoha and was killed by the fourth Hokage 18 years ago," Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "Y-Yes I d-do."

"Do you know the date of when the Kyuubi attacked," Naruto asked with his face showed more pain and Hinata answered, "I-It w-was O-October 10." "Do you know when my birthday is," Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "O-October 10, b-but w-what d-does t-that h-has t-to w-with t-the K-Kyuubi's attack?" "The Kyuubi was not killed by the fourth, but the Kyuubi was seal inside a new born baby that had no parents around when growing up and was hated by the villagers for what he had seal inside of him. He was always alone because of that. Can you guess who that person was Hinata," Naruto asked with his turned from Hinata, so did not see his tears.

"N-N-No i-i-it c-c-can b-b-be. H-H-How c-c-could i-i-it b-b-be," Hinata said shock by what she has learned about the guy she loves. Hinata noticed that Naruto was about to take off run and then she quickly throws her arms around Naruto and said, 'D-Don't r-runaway f-from m-me." Naruto was shock at what Hinata did and asked, "Why Hinata do you care for me so much and knowing that I have a monster inside of me?" "B-Because I c-care a-about y-you t-to m-much b-because I k-know y-you a-are a k-kind p-person," Hinata replied.

Naruto turned around to look at Hinata and hugged her as he said, "Thank you Hinata." Hinata look deep into Naruto's blue as and Naruto look deep into Hinata's lavender eyes. Naruto and Hinata shared another kiss and when they bloke the kiss they smiled at each other. "I guess this means that we are boyfriend and girlfriend," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "I g-guess –i-it d-does."

"Is it alright if I walked you home Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata nodded her with a smile. Naruto and Hinata began to walk to the Hyuga compound with Naruto having his left arm around Hinata. "I was thinking when we have time away from our team we can talk, train, or go on a date. What do you think Hinata,' Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "T-That's s-sounds l-like a g-good i-idea."

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade was talk to a mysterious person. "So this does belong to them after all," Lady Tsunade said and the mysterious man replied, "Yes, but now it rightfully belongs to him." "I was thinking about telling him, but I might feel I have you there just in case, Mike of the Eagle clan," Lady Tsunade said and Mike answered, "I will do it, but I think that you may have to get one more person."

"Who might that be and why," Lady Tsunade asked and Mike replied, "Jiraiya Sensei because he is one of the few people that is close to him." "You do have a good point, but we will have to wait until Jiraiya comes back from his mission to find out information on the Akatsuki," Lady Tsunade said and Mike replied, "Just let me know the time and date when you want to tell him." "I will do," replied Lady Tsunade and Mike said, "I got things to do, so I am going to leave now. See you later Lady Tsunade." "I will see you later too," Lady Tsunade said as Mike was leaving. 'I just hope that he won't be to mad at us,' Lady Tsunade thought as she look out the window.

To Be Continue


	3. New things are happening

**NaruHina: Chapter 3: New Things are Happening.**

It was a peaceful afternoon in Konoha. Naruto was walking Hinata back to the Hyuga compound. Before reaching the Hyuga compound, Hinata stopped Naruto. "What's wrong Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata replied, "I d-don't w-want m-my f-father t-to f-find o-out t-that I w-was w-with y-you." "Why is that," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "M-My f-father d-does n-not l-like y-you a-and I d-don't w-want a-any t-trouble t-to h-happen."

"I guess I understand, so do you want to hangout tomorrow after the team meeting," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "T-That s-sounds g-good t-to m-me. I-I'll c-come a-and f-find y-you t-tomorrow N-Naruto." "Ok," Naruto answered and Hinata said, "W-Well g-good n-night N-Naruto." "Good night Hinata," Naruto replied and then Naruto and Hinata kissed each other before Hinata left. Naruto watch Hinata as walked back to the Hyuga compound. Naruto turned around and headed back to his apartment smiling.

Hinata was sneaking back into the Hyuga compound main house without being notice. She was able to get to bedroom. She lay on the bed and thinking about all that happen. 'I can not believe that Naruto told me that he loves me and kiss me,' Hinata thought and then inner Hinata replied, 'you better believe it girl and he is also your boyfriend as well.' Hinata's face became red when inner Hinata said that.

Hinata decided to go ahead and get changed for bed. Naruto was enjoying the afternoon breeze as he walked home and thinking about his date with Hinata. 'I can not believe that I never notice her when I was at the academy, before I left the on my trip with Jiraiya Sensei, and when I returned,' Naruto thought and then the Kyuubi said, **'You was always chasing that pink hair girl, so I can believe it, Kid.'**

'You do have a point there Kyuubi,' Naruto replied and the Kyuubi asked, **'Why are you not yelling at me to shut up and leave you alone Kid?'** 'I guess I am in to good in a mood to care,' Naruto answered and the Kyuubi just smiles. Naruto walked up to his apartment and enters it as he heads for his bedroom to get changed for bed. At the Hyuga compound main house, Hinata started to drift to sleep while she thought of Naruto. Back at Naruto's apartment, Naruto started to dream about Hinata. (You have got to admit that they have it bad.)

Morning came and Naruto got out of bed to get change for his team meeting. Naruto had a quick breakfast and was out of the apartment making sure it was lock. As Naruto walked, he noticed a beautiful lavender flower on the ground growing by a pole and he picked it up. Naruto remember that Hinata like flower pressing from when they was talking at Ichiraku Ramen shop yesterday and thought that Hinata might like it.

Naruto place it in his pocket carefully and continued to his team meeting location. Hinata got up and went to go change. Hinata had a quick breakfast and was out the door. Hinata was all excited that she is going to hangout with Naruto today. Naruto made it to his team meeting location to see Kakashi, who was actually early for once, Sakura, and Sai. "Hey guys," Naruto said as he walked up to his team. "How was your date yesterday Naruto," Kakashi asked and Naruto replied, "It was really good." "Who was the girl that you meet yesterday," Sakura asked and Naruto replied as his face blush, "I was meeting with Hinata Hyuga." Sakura and Kakashi was both shock by what Naruto said. "Are you serious Naruto and why her," Sakura asked still shock and Naruto replied, "I am serious and she is a sweet girl." Kakashi was smiling under his mask, but it hard to tell if he is ever smiling under his mask.

"I guess that means you won't be asking Sakura," Kakashi said and Naruto answered, "Nope and beside every time I ask her out I get punched. Sakura is just to mean with her man strength." Then Naruto felt an angry aura behind him. Naruto slowly turns around and sees Sakura cracking her knuckles with a look on her face that said I am going to kill you.

Sweat went down the side of Naruto's face while saying, "I'm sorry. I forgot that you were here Sakura." "SHUT YOUR MOUTH NARUTO. I'M AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT COMMENT THAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME," Sakura yell as walked closer to Naruto. Sakura came at Naruto step by step and inch by inch. Naruto took off running and screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura took off after him with anger. "I guess we are doing nothing today," Sai said as he stops drawing and Kakashi answered, "I guess so. I will see the team tomorrow." Kakashi walked off while reading his book and Sai went back to drawing.

Hinata met with her team and they noticed that she was in a joyful mood. "You appear to be in a good mood today Hinata," Kiba said that was followed by a bark from Akamaru and then Shino said, "Something good must have happen to you to be happy like that." Hinata nodded her head with a smile and then Kurenai asked, "Who is the guy?" "I-It i-is N-Naruto," Hinata replied shyly and Kiba and Kurenai was shock, but for Shino he did not show no emotion.

"How did this happen," Kiba asked and Hinata explain to her team when Naruto saved her and the date and how Naruto told her that he loves her yesterday, but left out the part about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto. "So that what happen," Kurenai said and Shino added, "Good for you Hinata." "C-Can y-you p-promise m-me t-that y-you w-won't t-tell a-anyone e-else a-and t-that i-includes m-my f-father," Hinata asked and Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai nodded their heads. Then all of suddenly they heard a scream.

"That almost sounded like Naruto," Kiba said and then they saw Naruto running with a very angry Sakura running after him. "N-Naruto n-needs m-my h-help," Hinata said and before her team could stop her she was gone. Naruto turn a corner and then something grabs him from the alley with their hand on his mouth. Naruto turned to see who was and to his surprised it was Hinata who had saved him.

But before they could talk there was an angry Sakura that ran by the alley and she not even brother looking the alley. She just kept on running. Hinata remove her hand from Naruto's mouth and Naruto said, "Thanks for the save Hinata." "N-No p-problem N-Naruto," Hinata replied as she blushed and then both her and Naruto shared a kiss. When they bloke their kiss and they looked at each other with a smile.

Naruto looked out of the alley to see if the coast was clear and both him and Hinata walked out of the alley and turned down the street. Naruto remember the flower that he found. Naruto carefully took the flower out his pocket and gave it to Hinata.

"I found this flower when I leaving to go and met my team and I remember that you said that you like flower pressing yesterday," Naruto said as he gave Hinata the flower and she replied, "T-Thank y-you N-Naruto. I-It i-is v-very b-beautiful." "When I saw the lavender color on the flower? It made me think of you," Naruto said with a smile that made Hinata blush red and she replied, "Awww. T-That's s-so s-sweet o-of y-you t-to s-say."

Then Naruto heard a familiar voice that sent chills down his spine. Naruto turned around to see Sakura running at him with anger in her eyes and Naruto quickly said to Hinata, "Sorry that I could not spend more time with you today but I will make it up to you tomorrow." Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on her cheek and he took off running for his life with Sakura chasing him.

Meanwhile somewhere else in Konoha, there was a male leaf ninja escorting a female sand ninja to the Hokage's office. "Why are you here in the Konoha any way Temari," Shikamaru asked and Temari replied, "Gaara asked me to deliver a message to the Hokage of Konoha and I also have my own reason for volunteering for this mission." Shikamaru and Temari continue to walk to the Hokage's office.

Shikamaru and Temari finally reached the Hokage's office and Shikamaru was about to head back to his apartment, but stopped when Temari asked him to wait for her when she finish her business with the Hokage because she need to talk to him. As Shikamaru waited for Temari, he was talking to himself a little, "Man I wonder what she wants to talk to me about any way. This is such a drag. I bet she will ask me for something. Girls are always so troublesome." A few minutes pass and Temari came out of the Hokage's office.

"That is all taken care of," Temari said and Shikamaru asked, "What did you want to talk to me about any way?" Temari turn her face from Shikamaru, so he did not see her face blushing. "What is wrong with you," Shikamaru asked and then he heard Temari say, "I realize that I kind of like you a lot." Before Shikamaru could respond Temari planted a kiss on him. They just stood there kissing for a while.

When they broke their kiss and just look into each others eyes for a while. "You want to go somewhere quite to continue at," Shikamaru asked and Temari nodded her head. Shikamaru and Temari walked to one of Shikamaru's quite spots that he take his naps at.

Hinata was enter the Hyuga compound main house and was walking towards her bedroom when she was stopped by her father. "Why weren't here for dinner yesterday," Hiashi asked and Hinata replied, "I w-was h-hanging o-out w-with an f-friend y-yesterday a-and w-when I g-got b-back I w-was n-not v-very h-hungry." "Who was you with yesterday," Hiashi asked and Hinata answered, "I w-was w-with K-Kiba a-and w-we w-were t-talking a-about t-training." "I expect to see you at the dinner tonight," Hiashi said and Hinata replied, "Y-Yes f-faster." Hiashi walked off and Hinata thought, 'I am glad that he did that lie about Kiba. If he found out that I was with Naruto he would be mad at me for lying and for hanging out with him.' Hinata continued to walk to her bedroom.

Once in her room she grabs a book off the bookshelf and opens it. The book contains different press flowers and when she found a blank page. She places the flower that she received for Naruto on the black page, and then she took a pencil and 'I Love You Naruto.' Hinata carefully closed the book and put the book back on the bookshelf.

Hinata went to the bathroom to wash up for dinner and while she did all she thought about was Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto was entering his apartment and he drop on his bed. 'I can't believe that Sakura was not able to hit me,' Naruto thought. **'Maybe it is because you are in love with that blue hair girl and not that pink hair girl, Kid,'** the Kyuubi replied. 'That has got to be the reason, but I am so tried from running all over Konoha with Sakura chasing me,' Naruto said. Naruto got up off the bed went to the bathroom for a shower before eating dinner. After Naruto finished dinner, he went over to his bed and fell asleep as he dreamt of Hinata.

To Be Continue


	4. Trouble is in the air

**NaruHina: Chapter 4: Trouble Is In The Air.**

A month has pass since Naruto and Hinata became they boyfriend and girlfriend. Hinata still keeps the secret about Naruto being her boyfriend from her father Hiashi. Naruto and Hinata sometimes go out on dates, others times they train against each other, and a few times they hang out just the two of they. Since Hinata has been dating Naruto, she has been able to get over her stuttering and shyness.

Hinata has been also training with Naruto which helped her become stronger and has more confidence in her. Naruto and Hinata also training together and came up with some fighting formation for when they are fight enemies when they are together. Since they have been dating, Naruto has changed in the ways that people taken notice to. Naruto and Hinata aren't the only couples in Konoha. Neji and Tenten have been seen together around Konoha and both Rock Lee and Guy Sensei were both speechless when they were told.

Temari and Shikamaru have been dating only when Temari has time off from the Village hidden in the Sand. Kiba hurt himself when he was training and ended in the hospital, and then he meet Mina Mikon, who is a medical ninja. Kiba and Mina have been seeing each other for a while. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, and Konohamaru have been dating for three weeks. Kurenai revealed that her boyfriend is Asume to her team and Asume told his team that he is dating Kurenai. Both teams were shock at the news except for Shikamaru, who apparently figured out that Asume was dating Kurenai before they said any thing about.

Asume propose to Kurenai last week and she said yes. They get married sometime in August. Anko and Kakashi have been seen together and most people were shock by this when they see the both of them when Kakashi has his arm around Anko. Sai has also being been dating, but somehow either during or at the end of the date he gets slap and he does not know why.

Naruto and Hinata were on the training field sparring against each other. Naruto and Hinata took a break from training for a while. "I notice that you have changed a lot and you have also getting stronger since we have been together, Hinata," Naruto said with a smile and Hinata replied, "I have also notice that you have changed as well." "I guess you are right about that. I love you Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata replied with a smile, "I love you too Naruto." Naruto and Hinata kiss each other and when they bloke their kiss they hugged with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to go with me to the Konoha's market district just to look around," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "I don't mind doing that as long as I am with you." Naruto and Hinata headed off to the Konoha's market district, but unknown to them that they were being watched from the shadows. A few minutes pass as Naruto and Hinata reached Konoha's market district. Naruto and Hinata were just looking around at what was on sale and what the stores had. Naruto noticed a strange looking shop stand and Naruto went over to look at what they had. Hinata saw where Naruto went and walked over to where he was. There were two necklaces that caught Naruto's attention.

On one of the necklaces was an engraving of a fox and the other necklaces had an engraving of a raven. "What are you looking at Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto replied, "I was just looking at these two necklaces." Hinata looked at where Naruto was pointing and said, "Those look nice." Naruto asked the lady behind the stand, "How much for these two necklaces?"

"They are 5 buck each," answered the shop lady with a smile and Naruto replied, "I will buy both of them." Naruto gave the money to the lady, and the lady put the two necklaces in a bag and gave it to Naruto. "Thank you for your purchase," said the lady and Naruto replied, "Your welcome." Naruto and Hinata started to walk to Ichiraku Ramen shop for something to eat.

Naruto pulled out the two necklaces and start to think. "Are you ok Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about these two necklaces." "I was thinking that you should take the necklace that has the engraving of the fox and I will take the one with the engraving of the raven," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "Ok, but may I ask your reason why."

"I just thought that if I had the one with the raven it will remind of you every time I look at it and if you have the one with the fox then it will remind you of me when you look at it," Naruto answered and Hinata replied, "Now I see. That's a good idea." Naruto gave the necklace with the engraving of the fox to Hinata. Naruto help Hinata with putting the necklace on and Hinata help Naruto with his necklace. Naruto and Hinata smile at each other as they walked to Ichiraku Ramen shop. When they got there, they saw Iruka walking out of Ichiraku.

Iruka saw Naruto and Hinata together and asked, "How are the two doing today?" "We are both doing fine. We are just coming to get something to eat," Hinata replied and Iruka was surprised that Hinata was not stuttering. "How have you been lately Iruka Sensei," Naruto asked and Iruka replied, "I been well, but are the two of you together by any chance."

"We have been dating and training for a month now," Naruto answered and Hinata asked, "Could you not say anything about me and Naruto dating to anyone? I don't want my father to find out because I will tell him myself when the time is right." "Ok. Well I have to get going, so I will see the both of you later then," Iruka replied as he wave them good bye. Naruto and Hinata went inside of Ichiraku to get something to eat.

At the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade was talking to Shizune and then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Lady Tsunade said and when the door open it was Jiraiya. "Hey there Lady Tsunade," Jiraiya said and Lady Tsunade asked, "Jiraiya I need your help with something." "What is it," Jiraiya replied and Lady Tsunade answered, "I need you to be here when Mike of the Eagle clan and I tell Naruto about his parents."

"I see, but why now," Jiraiya asked and Lady Tsunade replied, "Last month Shizune found a box in the record room that had the name Kushina Uzumaki and then the next day I had a talk with Mike about it. Mike had a letter from the third Hokage that said when Naruto had reached the age of 18 years old and then he must be told the truth about his parents incase that any had happen to the third Hokage."

"I see, so why do you need me to be there when you tell Naruto," Jiraiya asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "You are one of the few people that knows who's Naruto's father was and you are his Sensei." "I will do it and when are we doing it," Jiraiya asked and Lady Tsunade replied, "We are going to tell him the day after tomorrow." Jiraiya nodded his head and said, "I guess I will see you then. I have things to do, so I will see you later," Jiraiya said as he exited the Hokage's office. "I need you to deliver a message to Mike for me, Shizune," Lady Tsunade said and Shizune replied, "Will do."

Naruto and Hinata finished eating and were leaving Ichiraku. Naruto walked Hinata back home like they always do. A few minutes pass and before they reached the Hyuga compound. "I guess I will see you at the training field tomorrow," Naruto said and Hinata nodded with a smile. Naruto and Hinata kiss each other before Hinata walked the rest of the way back to the Hyuga compound. Naruto smile as he turned around and walked back to his apartment. Hinata made sure that her necklace with the engraving of the fox was hidden so her father does not see it.

Hinata was taking her shoe off just as she walked through the door to see her father waiting for her. "Hello father," Hinata said and Hiashi replied, "Hello daughter." Hinata walked pass her father and went to her room. 'I have noticing a change in Hinata's personality for a while now. I wonder what the cause of it changing is,' Hiashi thought. Hinata walked in her room and drop on the bed. 'I had another wonderful day with Naruto,' Hinata thought and inner Hinata said, 'Even since you been dating him, your personality has change, you are no longer stuttering or fainting around him, and you have gotten stronger.' Hinata smile as she got up and went to get change for bed.

Naruto got to apartment and got changed for bed. Morning came and both Naruto and Hinata got up. They both got change and were out door heading for the training field. Naruto made it to the training field first and waited for Hinata to show up. Hinata showed up a few minutes after Naruto. While they was about to start training, there was shinobi that was hiding behind the tree had a blank headband and was wearing a mask that only showed his eyes. 'So she is the girl that I have to kidnap. She does not look that strong to me, but that blonde hair kid maybe a problem,' the shinobi thought as he moved his foot to a better standing position. He did not realize that he step on a stick that made a loud sound.

Naruto and Hinata heard it and they got into their fighting position. "Who and where is he hiding at," Naruto asked quietly to Hinata and Hinata replied as she activated her Byakugan, "He is hiding behind that tree and he is not a shinobi of the leaf." "So that means that he is an enemy. I guess this is the perfect time to put our tag team formation to the test," Naruto said quietly and Hinata nodded. "We know that you are hiding behind the tree, so why don't show yourself," Naruto said and then the shinobi came out from behind the tree. "Who are you and what do you want," Hinata asked and the shinobi replied, "I am just a rouge ninja for hire and I have been hire to capture you for someone. I hoping to do this quick and avoid a fight, but I guess I don't have no choice now."

The shinobi grab a kunai and got ready to fight. Naruto and Hinata looked at each and nodded their heads. Somehow Naruto and Hinata developed a way to communicate with each other without talking. The shinobi rushed at Naruto and Naruto dodge it. Hinata did her gentle fist technique and when she finish it she said, "Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms." The shinobi was unable to use his chakra and jumped back to a safe distance from Hinata. The shinobi realize that the blonde hair kid was not around. Then the shinobi turn around to see Naruto and a shadow clone coming at him with a Rasengan.

The Shinobi tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The shadow clone disappears and Naruto went right at the shinobi's stomach. As the Rasengan made contract with the shinobi's stomach, it sent the shinobi went flying backward and spinning right at the tree. The shinobi was knocked out cold and Hinata ran to Naruto. Naruto hugged Hinata and kiss each other on the lips. It was cut short when the shinobi came running at Naruto from behind with a kunai aimed at his heart, but it was stopped by a mysterious man and then the mysterious man said, "I am glad that I was able to make it in time." The man had black hair and was wearing a sleeveless trench coat that was black on the outside that had an eagle crest on the back and red on the inside.

The man stopped the kunai with just his left bare hand. "How is it that you are not bleeding," the shinobi asked and the mysterious man replied, "You know that chakra can use as a way to block things. All I have to do is focus my chakra to a single point on my hand, and I can stop and block your kunai." The mysterious man punched the shinobi in the face with his right hand.

After the shinobi was knocked out on the ground, the mysterious man tied up the shinobi's hands. "Who are you," Naruto asked and the mysterious man turned to Naruto and replied, "My name in Mike Eagle of the Eagle clan and I was sent by Lady Tsunade to give you a message." 'I will have to thank Lady Tsunade for sending him when she did,' Hinata thought and Naruto asked, "What is the message?" "You must come to the Hokage's office tomorrow at noon," Mike answered and then Hinata asked, "Is it alright if I come with Naruto tomorrow?"

"I see no problem with that. Sure,' Mike replied and Naruto told Mike about what the shinobi said before they fought. "I guess I will take him to the authorities and tell them what happen then," Mike said as he picked up the shinobi by the belt with just his right hand and then Mike left with shinobi. Naruto and Hinata decide to rest for a while before going back to training. The hours pass as Naruto and Hinata trained.

Naruto and Hinata stopped their training for the day and headed back to Konoha. Naruto walked Hinata back to the Hyuga compound and then he head back to his apartment to get some sleep. Naruto and Hinata met in front of the Hokage's office. Naruto hold Hinata's hand as they entered. "Good to see you Naruto. Hinata what are you doing here," Lady Tsunade asked and Mike answered, "She asked me yesterday if she could come and I see no harm in it and beside I think Naruto might want to have his girlfriend by him when he hears the news."

Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were shock when Mike said that Hinata is Naruto's girlfriend. "You will have to explain that later, but right now we have to tell you something," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto listened as he held Hinata's hand. "The Third Hokage did not want you know this until you was 18 years old to know the truth," Lady Hokage said and Naruto asked, "What truth is that?" "The truth, about who your parents were," Lady Tsunade replied as both Naruto and Hinata were shock by what Lady Tsunade just said.

To Be Continue


	5. Things are changing all around

**NaruHina: Chapter 5: Things Are Changing All Around**

"My parents," Naruto said and Lady Tsunade, "Yes, but you need to realize that it was kept from you in order to protect you." Mike pulled out a picture from his pocket and handed to Naruto. Naruto and Hinata looked at the picture and saw a man and woman together. The man was handsome with spiky blonde hair like Naruto and the woman was really pretty with her long red hair. "Who are these people," Hinata asked and Mike replied, "Those are Naruto's parents before they got married."

"These are my parents," Naruto said and Mike said, "Your mom's name was Kushina Uzumaki." "Did you just say Uzumaki," Naruto said shock and Mike nodded. "Your mother comes from the Uzumaki clan," said Lady Tsunade and Hinata replied, "The Uzumaki is a clan." "There are a few people from the Uzumaki clan still alive," Mike said and Naruto was shock when he heard that and then asked, "Are you sure?" "Your mom came here to Konoha with her younger sister Mizuho," Mike answered and Naruto answered, "Do you know what happen to her or where she is?"

"I can do better then that," Mike relied and Naruto asked, "How?" "Because I married Mizuho," Mike said and Naruto, Hinata, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were shock when they heard that. "I am not going into detail on how it happened," Mike said and Hinata asked, "Who was Naruto's father then?" "Your father was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto and Hinata was shock by that.

"Why is my last name Uzumaki and not Namikaze," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "Minato had a lot of enemies and he did not want you to be put in danger because of him." "Your parents kept the secret of their marriage and their child a secret to make sure no harm came to Kushina and you," Mike added and Naruto asked, "How do you know so much of my father?" "I was his best friend when we were growing up and I was his best man at his secret wedding. We were almost like brothers," Mike replied and Lady Tsunade grabbed a box that was behind the desk and placed it on top of the desk. "What is with that box," Hinata asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "This box belong to Kushina Uzumaki and now it rightfully belongs Naruto."

Naruto walked over to the Hokage's desk and opened the box. Naruto saw that contain a book and when Naruto picked it up and notice the title said The Secrets of the Uzumaki. "Naruto, if you want I can teach you your father's techniques and his jutsu's if you want and Jiraiya can help you with other stuff," Mike asked and Jiraiya nodded his head to Naruto, and Naruto turned to Mike and replied, "Sure that would be nice."

"I could ask Mizuho if she can teach you the Uzumaki's techniques and jutsu's that she knows," Mike said and Naruto asked, "Can I meet her." "Sure and before I forget, Naruto can you met me at the training field on the east side of Konoha later today," Mike said and Naruto answered, "I can, but why?" "That is a surprised and I will asked Mizuho if she can come, so you can met and talk with you aunt," Mike replied and Naruto asked, "Can Hinata come?"

"Yes she can," Mike replied and then Lady Tsunade said, "Now that is taken care of. I want to know you Mike married Mizuho Uzumaki and also how Naruto and Hinata started dating?" Mike told his story how he met Mizuho which took an hour to tell, and after he finish then Naruto and Hinata told how Naruto rescued Hinata and their first date also Naruto telling Hinata about the Kyuubi being inside of him.

Naruto and Hinata went to Naruto's apartment to go put the book of the Uzumaki's there. Mike went back home to ask Mizuho if she wanted to come with to the training field to show Naruto his surprise and get to talk to Naruto as well. Naruto and Hinata reached Naruto's apartment and went inside. Once inside the apartment, Hinata hugged Naruto from behind and said, "You do know that I am here for you if you need to talk."

"I know that, but why are saying it now," Naruto asked as he turned around to see Hinata's face and Hinata replied, "Back in the Hokage's office. The others might not see, but I saw the pain in your eyes when you heard the news. I don't like it when you hide all the pain inside." "I try not to, but it is hard to talk about it. When I heard who my parents were I felt both happy and mad," Naruto said and Hinata said, "It was a surprise to hear that you have an aunt."

"That is another thing that is bugging me. If they knew about me, then why they were not there when I needed it," Naruto said with a little anger in his voice and Hinata replied, "You should ask Mike and Mizuho that question when we met them at the training field." "I guess I will ask them. Thanks Hinata for being here for me," Naruto said as he smiled to Hinata and she replied with a little blush of red, "Your welcome." Naruto and Hinata kiss each other and when they broke their kiss Naruto place the book on the counter. Then both Naruto and Hinata left for the training field to met Mike and Mizuho.

A few minutes passed as Naruto and Hinata reached the training field, they saw Mike with a woman with red hair. Mike saw Naruto and Hinata coming and greeted them. "Naruto, Hinata this is my wife Mizuho," Mike said and both Naruto and Hinata said hello.

"Mizuho this is Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata," Mike said and Mizuho said with a smile, "Nice to meet the two of you." Mike started to walk as Mizuho, Naruto, and Hinata follow him. "I have a question for the both of you," Naruto asked and Mike replied, "What is you question Naruto?" "Did the both of you know that I was born," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "Yes we did and I know where you are going with the question. We were asked not to tell you anything about your parents and your family until you reached the age of 18."

"We asked the third Hokage if we can keep an eye on you from time to time," Mizuho added and then Mizuho hugged Naruto. "But don't think that we did not care about you because we was worried about you all the time," Mizuho said and Mike nodded his head with a smile that said that he cares. Mizuho stopped hugging Naruto and continued to follow Mike until he stopped. "Here we are," Mike said and Naruto asked, "What are we doing here."

"You will see," Mizuho replied with a smile and Mike did a hand sign and said release. Then suddenly the trees in front of them disappear and Naruto and Hinata realize it was an illusion. And then a huge house appears in front of them and Naruto asked, "Where did this house come from." "It was always here, but it was hiding by a genjutsu that I used," Mike replied and Hinata asked, "Why did you need to hide the place?"

"This house was built by both Mike and Minato before Minato married Kushina. Minato wanted a place to raise his children," Mizuho answered and Mike said, "But now this place rightfully belongs to Naruto and I wanted to show Naruto where it was at." Naruto was shock and Mike walked over to Naruto and said, "You can move in to the place when ever you want. I made sure that there is no damage to house through the years and it is clean." "Thank you so much," Naruto said as he looked at both Mike and Mizuho with a smile.

A week has pass since Naruto found out about his parents. During the pass the pass week Naruto has been moving his stuff out of his apartment and into the house that his father built. Mike has been teaching Naruto his father's jutsu and techniques and Mizuho with the Uzumaki. Hinata asked Mizuho if she could train her and Mizuho said yes. Two weeks pass and both Naruto and Hinata have been getting stronger in their training. At the Hyuga compound main house, Hinata was talking to Kiba and Shino who came over for some tea.

Hinata saw her father walked in the room and said, "There you are my daughter. Can you come to the meeting room now?" "Yes sir," Hinata replied as she followed her father to the Hyuga compound meeting room. Kiba and Shino waited out in the hall for Hinata and then they was joining by Hinata's sister Hanabi and her cousin Neji. Hinata saw the Hyuga 6 clan elders and her father. "Hinata we had heard from some of the villagers that you have been hanging out with Naruto Uzumaki for the past month and a half. Is this true," asked the clan elder #1 and Hinata replied, "Yes it is because he is my boyfriend."

The clan elders, Hiashi, and the others in the hallway were shock by what she said. "Hinata we do not want you dating that thing. If you continue to date that monster it will damage the name of the Hyuga clan," said the clan elder #2 and Hinata was angry with what the clan elder said, but Hinata hold back her anger when she replied, "Really." "Yes Hinata, that boy is nothing but a monster," said clan elder #3 and Hinata became angrier. Then Hinata heard a little conversation between two clan elders and overheard one of them said, "I don't see why we don't kick her out of the clan. She is the weakest Hyuga in the clan."

"Naruto is not a monster," Hinata said with a little anger in her voice and then the clan elder #4 said, "Hinata if you only knew what was sealed inside his body then you would understand that he is nothing but a murder." With that comment Hinata's anger was pass boiling point. "Hinata that boy is nothing but a no good murdering monster," said the clan elder #5 said and then Hinata stood and yelled really loud with anger in her voice and eyes, "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS YOU BASTARDS! NARUTO IS A KIND AND GOD PERSON THAT WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT ANYONE EVEN IT HE JUST MET THEM. HE IS THE TYPE OF PERSON THAT WILL NEVER GIVE UP AND NEVER GOES BACK ON HIS WORD! HE IS NOT A MONSTER, A KILLED, OR A MUURDER. HE IS A PERSON THAT IS FILLED WITH GOODNESS AND KINDNESS. IF YOU BASTARDS TOOK THE TIME TO GET TO KNOW HIM, THEN YOU WOULD SEE HE IS NOT WHAT YOU SAID HE IS. IF ALL OF YOU SAY ONE WORSE THING ABOUT HIM, THEN YOU REGRET WHAT I WILL DO TO ALL OF YOU." (Damn. You go girl.) Some of the clan elders were shock; the other clan elders were scared by her, Hiashi eyes became wider, and some of the people in the hallway that heard Hinata yelling were either scared, shock, or proud of her.

"Also I know what is sealed in his body. He told me on our first date because he was scared that I would hate him, but I don't. Because I love him and he is not what you said he is," Hinata said with a look in her eyes that would kill. Hinata turned to the doors to leave and then the clan elder #6 grabbed Hinata's arm and said, "Hinata, if you leave right now you are banished from the Hyuga clan." "You know what, I don't give a damn about what you or anyone said and I don't care that I am no longer a part of a clan that not show respect to everyone, "Hinata said and the clan elder #6 said, "Now Hinata just think for."

"I am thinking about how to kick all seven of your ass in different ways. Let go of my arm now or I'll make you regret that you should have let go," Hinata said as she cut off the clan elder #6. The clan elder #6 did not let go and Hinata attack a certain part of the body that cause the clan elder #6 whole body to be paralyzed. "Oh. Just to let all of you to know is I am not a weak person anymore," Hinata said and then she used the Eight Trigram Large Palm Rotation to leave a giant hole in the meeting room before she left. Just before stepped out the door she then said, "I am packing my stuff and I am leaving and I know just where to go to."

Hinata asked Kiba and Shino if they would help her move her stuff out of the house. Hinata sent a massager bird to Naruto with a letter that asked him if she could move in with him at his new house and Naruto replied yes. Hinata had all her clothes, her books, and her gear out of the house. Just as Hinata was about to leave, she saw her father by the gate and she walked pass him without saying a word to him.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino left the Hyuga compound and headed to Naruto's new place. An hour pass as Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walked through the forest and reached Naruto's house. Naruto came out and Kiba and Shino were surprise by Naruto's house. Mike and Mizuho came out of the house. "Naruto, who are these people," Kiba asked and Naruto replied, "I just find out recently that they are my aunt and uncle." Kiba and Shino were shock by what Naruto said. Naruto, Mike and Mizuho grabbed Hinata's things from Kiba and Shino. Kiba and Shino said good bye to Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto, Hinata, Mike, and Mizuho went back to the house and Mizuho showed Hinata her room. "Me and Mizuho will be staying here, so no funny business you two," Mike said and Naruto and Hinata both nodded their head. Mike and Mizuho walk to their rooms. Naruto and Hinata hugged and kiss each other that lasted for five minutes. When they broke their kiss they both knew that this was the start of something new for them.

To Be Continue


	6. Mission to Save a Friend

**NaruHina: Chapter 6: Mission to Save a Friend.**

A few days have pass since Hinata had moved out of the Hyuga compound main house and moved in with Naruto in his new house. Hinata has been enjoying every minute with Naruto since then. Hinata was proud that she stood up to her father and the clan elders. Hinata told Mike, Mizuho, and Naruto said to the clan elders and her father. Mike was rolling on the floor laughing so hard. Mizuho laugh a little and then congratulated Hinata for standing up for herself. Naruto was on the floor laughing and after he finished laughing he said, "I wish I was there when you said that, but way to go Hinata."

Hinata blush a little when Naruto said that. Mike was able to stop laughing while he got off the floor and said, "You did a good job in standing up to those blockheads. I agree with what you said about if they took the time to get to know Naruto, then they would see that they are wrong about Naruto." "But I can't believe that one of the clan elders said that Hinata was weak. I am so angry I want to find that clan elder and knock some sense into his thick skull," Mizuho said as she cracking her knuckles and Hinata replied, "You don't have to worry about that because I used the large palm rotation in the meeting floor."

"That happens to be a high rank Hyuga technique. I am right Hinata," Mike asked and Hinata nodded. "That is good for you Hinata. You use a high rank technique to show that they are wrong about you. Good job Hinata," Mike said as he smiled and Mizuho added, "I agree with Mike. Nice job Hinata." Hinata laugh a little and Naruto asked, "What is so funny Hinata?" "A funny thought came to my mind," Hinata answered and Naruto replied, "What was it." "I almost thought that Mike was almost like a real father to me," Hinata said and Mike replied, "Thanks for the complement Hinata."

Naruto and Mike were outside on the porch enjoying the breeze. "Naruto, I think it is time for me to teach you about element chakra. I will have to get Yamato to help with this training," Mike said and Naruto asked, "What is element charka and why get Yamato to help?"

"I have to get Yamato because this training will be different from what I have been teaching you and there is a possibly of the Kyuubi power take over, so we need someone to suppress it. Element charka has to deal with special charka," Mike explained and Naruto replied, "What do mean by special charka Mike?" "You know how Kakashi Sensei can use lightning. That is known as element charka," Mike answered and Naruto replied, "What is my element charka?" Mike took out a small piece of paper and said, "By focus you charka through the paper and then I will tell you."

"Ok," Naruto replied as Mike handed the paper to him. Naruto focused his charka through the paper. Then the paper suddenly tears into two. "It seems you have the wind element charka. Just like your father," Mike said and Naruto replied with a smile, "Just like my dad." "We will start your element training tomorrow, but for today we will just relax," Mike said and Naruto was lost in through.

A few days pass as Mike trained Naruto to use his wind charka with Yamato there to help out. Naruto progress in using his wind charka was coming along good and Naruto was learning quickly in his training. Mizuho continue to train Hinata. When Hinata's training was done for the day, Mizuho and Hinata decide to talk for a while. "Thanks for the training Mizuho," Hinata said and Mizuho replied, "No problem Hinata."

"I wanted to ask something Hinata," Mizuho said and Hinata nodded. "Was you serious when you said that Mike was almost like a real father to you," Mizuho asked and Hinata answered, "Yes I was." "Why if I may ask," Mizuho asked and Hinata replied with a sad tone, "It is because I my own father does not say good job and does not act like a father to me." Mizuho gave Hinata a hugged that made her feel better.

Back with Naruto training, Naruto asked Mike, "Why am I learning how to do element charka?" "If you able to learn how to use your wind charka, then you might be able to take your Rasengan to a whole new level," Mike answered and Naruto replied, "How is that?" "If you combine your Rasengan with your wind charka, then you might be able to create a new jutsu," Mike said and Naruto replied, "Really Uncle." Mike nodded his head and Naruto smiled.

A few days passed and Lady Tsunade called Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi to her office. "There is a rumor that Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke Uchiha," Lady Tsunade said as Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were shock. "Then that would mean Sasuke would return back to Konoha," Sakura said and Naruto replied, "Don't forget Sakura that Sasuke wants to kill his bother Itachi for killing the whole Uchiha clan."

"That is true Naruto. That has been word that Sasuke had been seen all over and he is putting a team together," Lady Tsunade replied and Kakashi asked, "What do you what us to do?" "I want volunteers to go on a mission to back Sasuke Uchiha back," Lady Tsunade said and Naruto asked, "Can I recommend certain shinobis to the team?" "Who do have in mind Naruto," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto replied, "I recommend Hinata with her team, Lee, Shikamaru, and Mike Eagle." "Are there any reason for those people," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto answered, "Hinata and her team are good with tracking. Lee's speed and strength may come in handy. Shikamaru can come up with plans in any situation that may come up."

"What about Mike Eagle," Lady Tsunade asked and Naruto replied, "I think Mike Eagle can be a big help if we run into the Akatsuki." "Ok. Your team along with the people you have recommended and with the Jonin's Kakashi, Yamato, and Mike Eagle will take on this mission. I will send word to the other member for this team and you all have an hour and a half to get ready and leave,' Lady Tsunade said and Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi all said hai at the said time before they left. Shizune turned to Lady Tsunade and said, "It looks like Naruto is changing since he has been dating Hinata and been training with both Mike and Mizuho." "I agree with you on that," Lady Tsunade said as she begun to think.

Naruto got back to his house and told Hinata and Mike that there was a mission and that the three of them along with others was going. Mike, Hinata, and Naruto went to get their gear together. Naruto and Hinata put on their new clothes that Mizuho made for them. Naruto wore his shoes, new pants that was orange with a big black line on each side, and had a new short sleeve jacket that was orange with black on the shoulders. Naruto also had the first Hokage's necklaces on along with the raven engrave necklaces and headband.

Hinata wore her shoes with fishnet on her legs, had a dark purple pants that reach just below her knees with her headband around her waist, and a dark purple short sleeve shirt. She also had fingerless gloves on and her fox engrave necklaces on as well. Mike wore his shoes, black jean pants with a dark red fire detail, a white muscle under shirt under his unzipped green Jonin vest. Mike had put his black sleeveless trench coat with the eagle crest on the back that was red on the inside and had tied his sword to his back.

Mizuho put Mike's headband around his forehead for him. Mike and Mizuho look into others eyes before they kissed. When they broke their kiss Mizuho said to Mike, "Make sure you keep yourself, Naruto, and Hinata safe and sure the three of you make it make safely." "I will do my love," Mike said as hugged Mizuho before he left with Naruto and Hinata to the Konoha's gate to meet up with the team.

Naruto, Hinata, and Mike reach the gate to see that their team Kiba with Akamaru, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Yamato waiting. They also saw that Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Anko, Kurenai, Asume, Konohamaru, Guy Sensei, Temari, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Mina, and Hanabi came to see their friends, their love ones, their students, and their family off on their mission.

"What took you guys so long," Kiba asked and Hinata replied, "We have to make sure our new clothes fit." Everyone admire Naruto's and Hinata's new clothes. Ino took a liking to a Mike and asked him, "Do you happen to have a girlfriend?" "I don't have a girlfriend," Mike replied and Ino in her mind says yes. "But I am married," Mike added and then Ino was disappointed. "Hey Uncle Mike, we are about to go," Naruto said and everyone except the people who knew the Mike was Naruto's uncle was shocked.

"I will explain later," Naruto said as the team said their good byes before they took off. Mike looks back at Konoha for a while and Hinata asked, "Are you ok Mike?" "I am. I always do this before I leave Konoha," Mike replied as he turned around to leave with the team and Hinata asked, "Why do you do that?" "It is a traditions with the Eagle clan member when leaving Konoha is to look back at your home village, so you know what you are returning to when you finish your mission," Mike explain and everyone on the team heard what Mike said and their was surprised by what he said.

Everyone was focus on the task at hand to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. 'I am going to make sure that he comes back for Sakura's sake' Naruto thought to himself with determination.

To Be Continue


	7. Rescuing an Old Friend

**NaruHina: Chapter 7: Rescuing an Old Friend.**

Two day has pass since Naruto and his team left Konoha. The team had just stopped to set camp up for the night. "Naruto," Sakura said and Naruto replied, "Yes Sakura." "Can you tell us why you call Mike your uncle," Sakura asked with Kiba, Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi, and Yamato listening in. "I married Naruto's mom's sister Mizuho Uzumaki before Naruto was born," Mike said as he was take his backpack and his sword off. "So that explains it. But why are we hearing about it now," Shikamaru asked and Mike replied, "I was given a letter by the third Hokage that had instruction for me incase if something happen to the third Hokage. I was not to tell Naruto about his parents of his family."

"Who was Naruto's parents any way," Kiba asked and Naruto answered with Hinata by him, "My mom's name was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze." Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, and Yamato was shock by who's Naruto's dad was and then they looked at Mike to confirm it. "It is true. The third Hokage did not want Naruto to know until he reaches the age of 18," Mike replied and Shino asked, "Why was it kept a secret for a long time?" "The fourth Hokage had a lot of enemies and if they found out that the fourth had a son," Mike answered and Hinata replied, "Then the fourth enemies would have after his son and killed him to get their revenge on the fourth."

"Now that you said something about Naruto's father he looks just like him on the Hokage's face wall," Shikamaru replied and everyone looks at Naruto and agreed with Shikamaru. "We should get go ahead and get some sleep, but we need two people to be on watch for enemies," Kakashi asked and Naruto replied, "Me and Hinata will take the first watch." Kakashi looked at both Naruto and Hinata and then nodded his head. They finish going over who be next for watch duty when it was time to change people. Everyone got into their tent with Naruto and Hinata on watch duty.

An hour pass as Naruto and Hinata stood watch. "It is such a peaceful night," Hinata said and Naruto replied with a smile, "Yes it is. I am glad that you were able to come on this mission with me." Naruto put his right arm around Hinata and pulled her closer to him. Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. They both smiled peaceful as they continue to be on watch. Naruto noticed that Hinata was a little sad. "Are you ok Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "I was just thinking how I wish that my family was a little like for you, Mike, and Mizuho act."

"I think I understand what you are saying. I guess you like it when Mike gives you complements when he hears that you did good in mastering a new technique or your mission," Naruto replied and Hinata said with a smile, "It makes me feel all warm inside when he congratulates me on a good job and he never discourages me, but he always encourages me to give it my all. I really like that about Mike. He is almost like how I want my real dad to be like." "I feel that way with both Jiraiya Sensei and Mike," Naruto replied and Hinata said, "I think it is time for the next two people to go on watch duty, so we can get some sleep." Naruto nodded as he and Hinata got up and walked to the next to wake up Kiba and Lee for their watch.

After Naruto and Hinata got Kiba and Lee up, Naruto and Hinata climbed into Naruto's tent. Once Naruto and Hinata got settle in the tent, Naruto threw his left arm over Hinata's body with his hand at Hinata's stomach and started to fall asleep. Hinata really enjoy cuddling with Naruto when they sleep together. Hinata fell asleep with a smile as she dreamt about Naruto.

Morning came and the whole team got up and started too packed up their gear. Naruto and Hinata helped each other pack up. "Those two look cute together don't they Kakashi," Mike asked and Kakashi answered, "Yes they do. Naruto is much happier since he and Hinata started to date and when he learned about his parents and he has living relatives." "Mizuho and I are happy that Naruto knows about us. I am glad that Naruto has Hinata with him," Mike said and Kakashi replied, "Why is that Mike." "When I used to watched Naruto from a distance when he was growing up. He was so sad and alone with no ne there with him. I hated myself for not being there for there, but I had my orders to follow," Mike said and Kakashi replied, "All Naruto wanted someone to be there for him."

"It is good that someone cares for him. Naruto does not need to be alone. I hope you are proud of your son Minato," Mike said and Kakashi nodded his head. "Naruto can I asked you a question alone," Sakura asked and Naruto replied, "Sure Sakura. I will be right back Hinata." Hinata nodded her head and both Naruto and Sakura walk a distance, so no one could hear. "Naruto did you tell Hinata about the Kyuubi," Sakura asked and Naruto answered, "Yes I did. She took it hard at first, but she saw me for me and not as the Kyuubi."

"Did you tell her about the Akatsuki chasing you," Sakura asked and Naruto replied, "Not yet. I never got around in telling her." "You need to tell her Naruto," Sakura said and Naruto replied, "I will." Naruto and Sakura walked back to the group. Everyone got they gear in their backpacks and got ready to go. The team left the area and headed to the last known location that Sasuke was last seen. Naruto asked Hinata to hang back with him as they followed the team. Mike saw this and asked, "Sakura what did you asked Naruto?" "I asked him if he told Hinata about the Kyuubi and the Akatsuki. He told her about the Kyuubi, but not about the Akatsuki," Sakura answered and Mike replied, "Why did you ask him if he told her about the Kyuubi and the Akatsuki."

"I don't want Naruto to hide that from Hinata. What would happen if the Akatsuki learn that Naruto has a girlfriend and they capture her just to get to him," Sakura answered and Mike replied, "I see. You are worried about them." "I just don't want anything bad to happen to them," Sakura replied and Mike said with a serious look in his eyes, "You don't have to worry about the Akatsuki getting to Naruto and Hinata, because I will make sure that will never happen." "What did you want Naruto," Hinata asked with a smile and Naruto answered, "You know how I told you about the Kyuubi that is sealed inside of me." "Yes I do Naruto, but did you bring that up," Hinata asked and Naruto replied with a sad look in his eye, "There is group known as the Akatsuki and they are after me because I hold the Kyuubi."

"Why Naruto," Hinata asked with worried and Naruto answered, "I don't know why they want with the Kyuubi or what their plans are." "Why are you telling me this now," Hinata asked as she became worried about Naruto and he replied, "Since we are going after Sasuke that wants to kill his brother Itachi who is apart of the Akatsuki. If the Akatsuki finds out that I am dating you. I am worried that they will capture you just for them to get me. I am scared that something bad happens to you."

"I love that you care about me Naruto, but don't forget that I am stronger then what I used to be before I started to train with you," Hinata said to cheer Naruto up and Naruto replied, "I know, but I don't want to lose you because I love you too much." Hinata came over to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other as they caught up with their team.

A few hours passed and the team stopped before they reached the town. "Here is what we will do. We will split into three teams. The first team will be me, Naruto, and Hinata. The second team will be Kiba with Akamaru, Lee, Sai, and Yamato. The third team will be Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. Does everyone agree with the teams I have assigned," Mike asked and everyone nodded their heads. "If you found Sasuke or any information about him sent a message to the other teams by Shino's bug and Sai's inks beast," Kakashi said and Kiba asked, "What about the team that Hinata is with?"

"I already had that taken care of," Mike answered and then Mike made a bird sound with his mouth. Then suddenly something went through the tree branches. Mike lifts his right arm out and a hawk lands on Mike's right arm. "This is my ninja messenger hawk Shadow. This is how I will send a message for the team that I am on," Mike said as petted Shadow. After Mike petted Shadow, Shadow took off and went back into the air. "We will meet back here before sunset," Kakashi said and Naruto replied, "Let's go."

The team split into three little team and took out in different direction. Teams two and three were not able to find any about Sasuke. Team one reached an open area and saw there was nothing then suddenly a person wearing a dark hooded robe appeared. Naruto, Hinata, and Mike got ready for a fight. "Long time no see Naruto," said the mysterious person and Naruto asked, "Do I know you?" The mysterious person removed his hood and Naruto saw that it was Kabuto, but he was a little different (I say he looks like crap).

"Kabuto but what happened to your face," Naruto asked and Kabuto answered, "After Sasuke killed Orochimaru, I took some of Orochimaru's body cells and fused it with my own body cell, and this is the result of it." Hinata was freaked out by it and terrified by the dark aura that surrounds Kabuto's body. "What do you want with us," Mike asked and Kabuto replied, "I only cam to give you this and to tell you where you can find Sasuke at."

Kabuto pulled out a book and threw it at Naruto's feet. "Sasuke is about to fight his brother in a building that is to the south from here," Kabuto said and Naruto asked, "Why are you telling us this?" "It is my own reasons and that book holds the names of the Akatsuki," Kabuto said as he vanished and Naruto picked up the book and hand it to Mike. Mike placed the book in his backpack.

Mike called shadow and Hinata wrote a message on a paper that told where Sasuke was at. Naruto went to scout the area around and then suddenly he saw Itachi. Naruto prepared to fight. "Why are trying so hard to bring Sasuke back to Konoha," Itachi asked and Naruto answered, "He is like a brother to me." Itachi smiled and replied, "I think you may need this." Itachi sent a crow at Naruto that went in his mouth and then went into his stomach. "What the crap was that about," Naruto asked, but Itachi just smiled and turned into a flock of crows.

Naruto realize that was Itachi's crow clone jutsu. "What are you doing here Naruto," Hinata asked as both her and Mike showed up. "I was just thinking that is all,' Naruto said and Hinata hugged Naruto. Naruto hugged Hinata back and kissed her on the lips. When they broke their kiss, they looked at each others eyes and smiled. "Are you two ready to go and save Sasuke," Mike asked as he smiled and both Naruto and Hinata nodded their head. Naruto, Hinata, and Mike took out heading south to where Sasuke was at.

Teams two and three received the message from team one and started to head towards as well. All three teams met up with each other and continue to head south. Naruto told the team how they got the information and the team was surprised when Naruto told the team about what Kabuto did to his body. Suddenly the team runs into a battle and saw that one of the people that were fighting was the Akatsuki member Kisame. Naruto started to shake little as he remembers the last time he saw him.

Hinata saw Naruto shaking and she went over to him. "Are you alright Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto answered, "I am. I remember that Akatsuki member when I and Jiraiya went to find Tsunade and bring her back to be the fifth Hokage." The team looked at Naruto as they listened to him. "That guy with the sword can drain charka from a person's body just by a touch. He was able to drain all my charka and I could not do anything," Naruto said and Hinata hugged him to comfort him. "Why are the Akatsuki after you Naruto," Kiba asked and Mike answered, "I guess you should know why. I don't want any of you to tell anyone about what I am going to tell you."

Everyone nodded their heads and Mike explains the story about the Kyuubi being seal inside of Naruto and why he was treated like a monster instead of a hero. Everyone on the team that did not know about the Kyuubi was shocked, but their feelings towards Naruto did not change. Mike saw a girl with red hair that was at her shoulders. Mike took off his bag and grabbed a small weapon bag.

"Naruto take this," Mike said as he handed the small weapon bag to Naruto and he replied, "Aren't these." "I think you are ready for it. Take the team and head to Sasuke's location before it is too late," Mike said as interrupted Naruto. "What about you Uncle Mike," Naruto asked and Mike answered, "Since this guy had the nerve to attack my nephew. This is personal, but don't worry about me. Get going." Naruto nodded at Mike and then Naruto and the team took off for Sasuke's location while they left Mike behind. 'It has been a while since I been in a sword fight,' Mike thought to himself as he look at a picture of him and Mizuho hugging. 'I promise I will not die because I have someone to return to,' Mike thought as he place the picture back in his pocket and left his bag by the tree.

Kisame was about to finish a guy that had white blue hair that had a big sword. Behind this guy was a girl with red hair wearing glasses and next to her was a guy with orange hair. Mike came out of nowhere and stop Kisame's sword with Mike's sword. "You with the white blue hair," Mike said and the guy with white blue replied, "Suigetsu Hozuki for the record and get out of my way. This is my fight." "You are low on charka right now, so go take a break," Mike said and then Kisame jumped back and asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Mike Eagle from Konoha and I have some business with you," Mike answered in a clam voice and Kisame replied, "What business do you have with me?" "Do you remember when you went after the person that had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him," Mike asked and Kisame answered, "I do. I almost got him too. What is it to you and why does he matter to you so much?" "He happens to be my nephew and I will not you or the Akatsuki lay a finger him," Mike replied as his mood change from how he is always happy to serious look in his eyes and Kisame said as he smiled, "This should be good." Mike and Kisame swords clashed with each other.

Naruto and the team ran as fast as they can to where Sasuke was. "What is in the small weapon bag that Mike gave you Naruto," Hinata asked and Naruto replied as he place the small weapon bag on his side, "Mike has been teaching one of my father's technique and inside this bag is for that technique." Suddenly there was a huge explosion where Sasuke was.

When they got there they saw a man wearing an orange swirl mask with one hole in it and wearing the Akatsuki robe by Sasuke. Naruto reached in the small weapon bag and grabbed what was in it. Naruto threw a weird looking kunai at the masked person, but the masked person dodges it. "Did you really that would work," the masked person asked as look at where the kunai came from, but he did not see the person that threw it.

"Rasengan," Naruto yelled from behind the masked person. The Rasengan made contract and sent the masked person flying. "How did you get behind him Naruto," Sakura asked and Naruto answered as he showed her the weird looking kunai, "With this." "He did the fourth Hokage flying thunder god that gave the fourth the nickname The Yellow Flash," Kakashi said and then the masked person suddenly appears by Itachi's dead body.

"I did not see that coming, but don't be so lucky the next time we met," said the masked person as he grabbed Itachi's body and did some kind of dimensional warp and both the masked man and Itachi's body was gone. Sakura came running to where Sasuke was and started to heal his injuries. "We will have to set up camp around here," Kakashi said and Naruto asked, "Can I take a few people with me and go back and make sure Uncle Mike is ok." Kakashi nodded his head. Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Yamato took off to make sure that Mike Eagle was ok.

To Be Continue


	8. Home Sweet Home

**NaruHina: Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home.**

Naruto, Hinata, Lee. And Yamato made it back to the place they left Mike at. They saw fallen trees and a lot of holes in the ground. Hinata was able to located Mike. Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Yamato made their way to where Mike was. "There you are Uncle Mike," Naruto said when he saw Mike and Mike asked, "Were you able to make it in time." "We was able to rescue Sasuke before an Akatsuki member that was wearing an orange swirl mask with one hole," Hinata answered and then a red hair girl that was wearing glasses replied, "Did you just say Sasuke."

"Yes I did. His wounds are being treated by own team medic," Hinata replied and Mike asked, "I was wondering what are your names are." "My name is Juugo," replied the guy with orange hair and then the girl with red hair replied, "And my name is Karin." "I have a question for you Karin," Mike asked and Karin replied with a rude attitude, "What is it?" "You wouldn't happen be from the Uzumaki clan," Mike asked with Naruto and Hinata shock by what Mike asked and Karin replied with a shock, "How did you know?"

"Your red hair gave it away," Mike answered and Karin asked, "What does that mean?" "Women from the Uzumaki clan all have red hair," Mike answered and Karin asked, "How do you know about the Uzumaki clan anyway?" "I am married to an Uzumaki woman," Mike answered as he took out the picture of him and his wife, and showed Karin. "I see," Karin replied as she hands Mike back his picture. "I would like you to meet my nephew Naruto Uzumaki. Your cousin," Mike said and Karin was in shock.

"We should go ahead and get back to where the rest of the team is at," Mike said with Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Yamato nodded their heads. "You can join us if you want. Sasuke is with the rest of our team," Naruto said and Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu talked among themselves. "We will come with you," Suigetsu replied and Mike said, "That is now taken care of. Let's get going." Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Yamato, Mike, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu took off and headed to where the rest of Naruto's team was at.

Meanwhile where the rest of Naruto's team was at, Sasuke was starting to wake up and he found that he was inside a tent. Sasuke was trying to get up, but was stopped by a voice of a girl. "You should try to move so much. You need to let your body rest Sasuke," a girl said as Sasuke look to who it was and to his surprised it was Sakura. "What are you doing here Sakura," Sasuke asked in a non-caring mood and Sakura replied, "I was sent on a mission to bring you back, but right now I am treating you injuries.

"I don't need your help and I am not going back to Konoha," Sasuke said as he tries to get up and then Sakura said, "If you don't do what I tell you. I promise I will not go easy on you." "I like to see you try," Sasuke said (I would watch what you say Sasuke) and he thought, 'She is not going to do anything to me. She is the same girl that cried when I left Konoha.'

Then suddenly Sasuke get punched the face by Sakura. "I did warn you, but you did not want to listen. That is so like you," Sakura said as she started to heal Sasuke with her medic jutsu. 'Where the hell did that punch came from and when did she get so strong. She also knows how to use medic jutsu,' Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura. "Just rest for awhile and I will come back in a little bit and check up on you. If you try to get up again before I come back, then I will not hold back my strength when I punch you again," Sakura said as crack her knuckles and the first time in Sasuke's life he was afraid of a girl.

Sakura left the tent and Sasuke stared at the top of the tent as he begun to think. 'I can not believe that I am scared of Sakura. The girl that was always annoying to me before I left Konoha. What caused her to changed,' Sasuke thought and then inner Sasuke replied, 'Maybe you are the reason that she change.' 'Why should I even cared that I am the reason she change,' Sasuke replied and inner Sasuke said, 'She was the only girl that cared and told you that she loved you.' 'That should matter to me why,' Sasuke asked and inner Sasuke answered, 'You should not lie about your feelings to yourself.'

'What are you saying,' Sasuke asked and inner Sasuke replied, 'Don't tell me that you did not feel something for her when she said she lived you.' 'Maybe I did feel something when she said that,' Sasuke thought and then he heard Sakura come back in the tent. "You know you are always welcome to come back to Konoha if you want Sasuke," Sakura said with a smile and Sasuke looked at Sakura for a while. "I will think about it," Sasuke replied and Sakura said, "You might want to thank Naruto for saving you when he did."

"Why should I," Sasuke replied and Sakura said, "When we got here there was an Akatsuki member wearing an orange swirl masked with one hole and he was about to grab your body. Naruto was able to stop him." "Why that idiot does have to try and be the hero," Sasuke said with a little anger and then Sakura said with a little more angrier in her voice, "I wish you will just sallow your damn pride and get over it. It you don't I will make sure you won't be able to move your body for a month." Sasuke was once again afraid of Sakura.

A few minutes pass, Naruto and the others return to where the rest of the team was camped at. Sakura was helping Sasuke out of the tent to get some fresh air. Karin noticed Sakura's arms around Sasuke. "What do you think you are doing Pinky," Karin said with a little anger and Sasuke said, "She is just helping me get some fresh air. She is the medic ninja on this team." Sakura place Sasuke against a rock and when to see if Mike had any injuries.

"Do you have any injuries Mike," Sakura asked and Mike replied, "I am sorry Sakura, but I don't have any injuries." "What did you do when we left you Mike," Kakashi asked and Mike replied, "I when in and I stopped Kisame's attack on Suigetsu. I started to fight him and I made sure his sword did not touch me. We clash our swords over and over. I was about to go in for the final strike and then an Akatsuki member wearing an orange swirl mask with one hole. He grabs Kisame and suddenly both of them disappear."

"I was wondering who these people are," Kiba asked and Sasuke explain who they were and why they was traveling with him and Juugo's condition when he loses control. "Sakura, I have made up my mind about Konoha," Sasuke said and Sakura replied with a cool tone, "You have." "Yes, I have decided to return to Konoha," Sasuke answered and Karin said, "Are you nuts Sasuke." "This is my decision and the three of you can come with me or leave. It is your choice," Sasuke said and Suigetsu asked, "What if choose to come to come to Konoha, then what would happen to us?"

"I will ask fifth Hokage if we can work out something. Since we have not heard any rumors about the three of you, there is good chance that nothing bad will happen," Kakashi replied and Suigetsu said, "I don't have anything to do with my time, so I will go to Konoha." "I want to go, but I might go on a killing rampage," Juugo said and Sakura replied, "Maybe Lady Tsunade can help you. She can find a way for you not to lose control." "If she can help me, then I will go as well," Juugo said and everyone looked at Karin for her answer.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice and beside I found out that I have family there, so I am going," Karin said and Naruto said, "I still find it hard to believe that we are cousins." Everyone minus Hinata, Lee, Yamato, Mike, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin was shock. Mike explained everything to everyone. After everyone relaxes for a bit, Mike called Shadow and sent him back to Konoha with a message for Lady Tsunade about the mission and that they were on their way back. Night came and the team decided to get some sleep and two people was on watch.

Morning came and everyone started to pack up the tents. Sasuke was able to move on his own. Sasuke notices that Naruto and Hinata was kissing and hugging each other. "Sakura what is the deal with Naruto and Hinata," Sasuke asked as he walked over to her and Sakura replied, "They have been dating for at least for two months." Sasuke's mouth drop and Sakura said, "I am happy that Naruto was able to find someone to be with and the both of them look so cute together." Sasuke shook his head and look at Sakura's body and face.

'You have dirty mind you know that right Sasuke,' inner Sasuke with a grin on his face and Sasuke shouted, 'WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND I DON'T HAVE A DIRTY MIND.' Sasuke noticed that Sakura was looking at him and Sasuke turn his head the other way as his face blush. Everyone made sure that they got everything together before they left. Everyone was ready and they took off for Konoha.

As they travel back to Konoha Sakura and Naruto was telling Sasuke who became a couple. To his surprise when he heard that Kakashi had a girlfriend. As they travel back to Konoha, Sasuke did not take his eyes off of Sakura. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about Sakura,' Sasuke thought and inner Sasuke replied, 'Maybe you have fallen in love with her. She shows you how strong she is yesterday.' 'I hate to admit, but I think you maybe right,' Sasuke said and inner Sasuke said, 'just keep those dirty thoughts to yourself now.'

'I DON'T HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS,' Sasuke yelled and inner Sasuke asked, 'Why were dream of doing that to her.' 'I-I don't know what you are talking about,' Sasuke answered and inner Sasuke replied, 'Keep telling yourself that, but you not hide those feeling of love for her.' Sasuke started to blush and he made sure that on one saw him blushing. It took two days for the team to reach Konoha.

When they got Kakashi, Sakura, and Yamato took Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu to the Hokage's office. "Naruto and Hinata I was thinking to celebrate a mission well done. How I get Mizuho and the four of us go to Ichiraku Ramen shop to celebrate. It is my treat," Mike said and Naruto and Hinata agreed. Mike, Naruto, and Hinata went back to the house to drop off their gear and to ask Mizuho if she wanted to come to Ichiraku Ramen shop with them. Mizuho hugged Mike, Naruto, and Hinata for coming back safely and she agree to go to Ichiraku Ramen shop with them.

Naruto and Hinata were holding hands with Mike and Mizuho doing the same thing behind them as they walked to Ichiraku Ramen shop. Suddenly Hinata stopped when she saw a familiar person that was in front of her. "Why did you stop Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata pointed. Naruto look and he saw it was Hinata's father Hiashi that was walking towards her.

"Hello daughter," Hiashi said and Hinata replied in a mild mood, "Hello father. What do you want?" "I want you to forget this non sense of love and come back to the Hyuga compound where you belong," Hiashi said and Hinata replied, "No I will not come back and my love for Naruto is not non sense. You know what ever since I left the Hyuga compound, I have been so much happier." "Listen young lady, you will come back even if I have to drag you back," Hiashi said with a little anger and Hinata replied, "I that suppose to scared me because is doesn't."

Hiashi was even madder when Hinata said that to his face. Hiashi was about to hit Hinata with the back of his hand. Naruto pulled Hinata back as he got in front of her. Naruto was going to take the hit for her, but Mike stopped Hiashi. Hiashi looked and seen that Mike stopped him by using his right arm. "And you call yourself the head of the Hyuga clan," Mike said and Hiashi replied, "This does not concern you." Both Hiashi and Mike both stared at each other in the eye.

Then Hiashi took a few steps back and Mike said, "It does concern when a father is about to hit his own child or someone else's." "Why did you stop me when I was about to hit that monster kid," Hiashi asked and Mike answered, "I was going to stop you if you were going to either Naruto or Hinata." "How dare you called my nephew a monster," Mizuho replied as she cracks her knuckles and suddenly Hiashi felt the aura of anger coming from Mizuho (Fear the power of Uzumaki women).

"Do what you want daughter," Hiashi said as he walked away and Naruto hugged Hinata. Hinata hugged Naruto back and then they kiss. After they kiss, they look into each others eyes and smile. Mike cough and Naruto and Hinata realize where they were. Naruto, Hinata, Mike, and Mizuho continued to walk to Ichiraku Ramen shop.

To Be Continue


	9. Adjusting to a New Life

**NaruHina: Chapter 9: Adjusting to a New Life.**

A month has passed since the mission to bring back Sasuke. Sasuke came back for reasons unknown. Sasuke is allowed to walk around the village, but he has to attend a six month mental health clinic weekly sessions and a six month suspension for all mission. Lady Tsunade has been helping Juugo with controlling his wild side. Juugo has been doing well with each session with Lady Tsunade.

When Lady Tsunade meets the team that Sasuke put together just to kill his brother, so Lady Tsunade made a deal with them and they accept it. Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were now Konoha Shinobis and their Sensei to train them was none other then Mike Eagle. Mike has been training team to work together and the team was getting better with each training sessions. Karin has been visiting Mizuho and Naruto since they are family. Naruto continue training with Mike on his wind charka training. Hinata continue to train with Mizuho.

Hinata asked Lady Tsunade if she could train her to use medic jutsu, but Lady Tsunade was too busy with paperwork. Lady Tsunade asked her apprentice Sakura to train Hinata and Sakura accepted it. Hinata is a fast learner and was able to learn all the basic of medic jutsu. Naruto was impressed with Hinata in her medic jutsu training. Naruto and Hinata always find time between their training to get together.

One day Naruto ran into Sasuke while he was walking around Konoha. "What's up Sasuke," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "Hey there Naruto?" "How have you been? I have not seen you in a while," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "I have been good. I have been going to those mental health clinic sessions. What about you?" "I am good. I have been training with Mike," Naruto said and Sasuke asked, "Do you think you can see if Mike can train me?"

"I can see if he can," Naruto answered and Sasuke then asked, "How has Sakura been since I have been away from Konoha?" 'Why is Sasuke asking about Sakura? Oh! I think I why Sasuke is asked about her,' Naruto thought and then Naruto replied, "You seen how much she has change." "When did she get so strong," Sasuke asked with a little fear in his voice and Naruto answered, "It must happen when I left the village with Jiraiya on the two and a half year training. Why do you asked about it?"

"When she was healing me and I tried to get up against her orders," Sasuke replied with a little more fear in his voice and then Naruto said, "Let me guess. She punched you so hard in the fear and you are scared of her now. Am I right Sasuke?" "Yes and I am kind of impress by her," Sasuke replied and Naruto said, "I am scared of her whenever she get mad at me. Are you starting to have feeling for her?" "To be honest I think I am," Sasuke answered and Naruto said, "You know Sakura has turned into a real beauty and she has been asked by many guys around the village."

"She has been asked to go on dates with other guys," Sasuke replied with a little jealousy and Naruto said, "But she has been turning them down for some reason." "I am going to ahead and go, so I will see you later," Sasuke said as he walked off and Naruto thought to himself, 'He is so in love with Sakura. I can wait to tell Hinata." Naruto started to walk back to his house.

A few minutes pass as Sasuke walked to hospital. Sasuke saw Sakura leaving the hospital. Suddenly Sasuke heart started to beat real fast when he saw Sakura. "Hey there Sakura," Sasuke said trying to be act all cool and Sakura turned to see Sasuke walking towards her. "Hello Sasuke and how have you been," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "Good and what about you. I have not seen you around lately."

"I have been doing well. I just been busy with helping out in the hospital," Sakura replied and Sasuke asked, "If you are not busy right now I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me." "I am late in meeting Lady Tsunade at the Hokage's office, so maybe another time," Sakura answered as she walked off and Sasuke was a little disappointment. As Sakura walked to the Hokage's office she was stopped. "Hello Karin," Sakura said and Karin replied, "Hi Sakura I have a question for you." "Sure, but can we walk while we talk. I have to go to the Hokage's office," Sakura said and Karin nodded her head.

They walked to the Hokage's office. "What is your question Karin," Sakura asked and Karin answered, "I was wondering what makes you special that Sasuke want to ask out on a date?" "To be honest I used to be in love with him, but I don't love him anymore," Sakura replied and Karin asked, "Why?" "I learn a long time ago he is incapable of loving anyone. If I was you I would not even bother chasing Sasuke," Sakura answered and Karin replied, "I have to go meet my team, so I will talk to you later." Karin left and Sakura continue to walk towards the Hokage's office.

Unknown to Sakura, Sasuke overheard what Sakura said about him being incapable of loving anyone. Those words were like a dagger that stabs him in the heart. 'I need to talk to Naruto,' Sasuke thought and took to find Naruto. An hour pass and Sasuke was able to Naruto in Konoha. "Naruto," Sasuke said and Naruto saw Sasuke coming. "How did it go with Sakura," Naruto asked and Sasuke told him what happen and what she said. "I see, so that is why you look down," Naruto replied and Sasuke said, "Yeah. The worst thing is I have it bad for her too."

"You have to tell her how you feel about her," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "I know, but how to tell her is the problem?" "I think I have a plan, but we are going to need a certain person to help us. If this works right, then you might have Sakura as a girlfriend Sasuke," Naruto said and Sasuke thought, 'I don't know if I should be impressed or worry that Naruto has a plan.'

At the Hokage's office, Sakura was helping Lady Tsunade. "How is Juugo in his sessions with you Lady Tsunade," Sakura asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "At first it has hard, but the more sessions we did he got the hang of it. I think with a few more sessions and he will be able to fully control his wild side." "That is good," Sakura said and then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Lady Tsunade replied and the door open to show it was Hinata. "I wanted to ask Sakura something," Hinata said and Sakura replied, "Sure. What is it Hinata?"

"Can you meet me at the training field in the east when you are done here? There is something I want to talk about with you," Hinata asked and Sakura answered, "Ok, but it won't be until this afternoon. Is that alright with you?" "That is fine. I have to go now. I will see you then," Hinata replied as she waved bye to Lady Tsunade and Sakura. At Naruto's house, Naruto and Sasuke was in the Naruto's room going over Naruto's plan.

"How did you ended up with this house," Sasuke asked and Naruto told Sasuke about who his parents were and that his dad with Mike built this house. Sasuke had a hard time believing it, but he believed it. Hinata came into the Naruto's room and sat by Naruto. "How did it go Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata replied with a smile, "She is coming this afternoon." "Thanks for helping Hinata," Sasuke said and Hinata replied, "It is no problem Sasuke. After all you love her very much." "Step one is done and now to step two," Naruto and both Hinata and Sasuke nodded their head.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke left Naruto's room and ran into Mike. "Hello there. What are the three of you up to," Mike asked and Naruto explain what they were doing. "I see, so you two are helping Sasuke," Mike replied and they nodded their heads. "Before I forget there is something I want to ask you Uncle Mike," Naruto said and Mike asked, "What is it?" "Sasuke was wondering if you could train him," Naruto answered and Mike replied, "Sure he can. Just meet me at the training field that is near by." "Thank you Mike," Sasuke said and Mike said, "If you need any help with anything just let me know." Naruto nodded to Mike and Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke left.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke went to the flower shop. "Hi there," Ino said behind the counter and Sasuke asked, "I need a bouquet of Sakura's favorite flowers Ino." Ino knew what Sakura's favorite flowers were and it did not take her long to make a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Ino gave the bouquet to Sasuke and he paid her for it. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke left the flower shop and head back to the training field to meet Sakura. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke got there before Sakura showed up. Naruto and Sasuke hid in the bushes ad Hinata was in the opening waiting for Sakura. Sakura saw Hinata and started to walk towards her.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura said and Hinata greeted her. "What did you want to talk about Hinata," Sakura asked and Hinata said, "I wanted to ask you a question Sakura." When Naruto and Sasuke heard their cue they moved quietly to get behind Sakura. "What do you want to ask me Hinata," Sakura replied and Hinata asked, "Do you still have feeling for Sasuke?" "Where did come from," Sakura replied and Hinata answered, "Naruto told me that he met up with Sasuke today." "Really," Sakura said with an uncaring tone in her voice and Hinata said, "Naruto and Sasuke were talking about you and Sasuke became a little jealous when Naruto told him that you have been asked by many guys to go on dates with you."

"I don't care if he is jealous of who I go on a date with," Sakura replied and Hinata asked, "Are you mad at him?" "Of course I am mad at him," Sakura answered and Hinata replied, "Why?" "The night he left Konoha, I told him that I loved him and you know how he returns my feeling. He says I am annoying, and then he knocks me out and leaves my body on body on a bench. He left me with a broken heart," Sakura answered and Hinata said, "I felt the same way every time I saw Naruto around you and I could not tell him that I loved him." Hinata made sure Sakura did not notice that Sasuke was walking up to her from behind.

When Sasuke came really close to Sakura and then he threw his right arm around her that had the bouquet in front of her. Sakura was shock by the bouquet and then spun around to hit the person behind her. Sasuke was able to dodge Sakura's attack. Sasuke still had the bouquet. Sakura was surprised that it was Sasuke that was behind her. Sakura turned to Hinata to find out what was happen then she saw that Hinata was gone. "Sakura I can explain," Sasuke said and Sakura asked, "Can you?" "I asked Naruto and Hinata to help me," Sasuke answered and Sakura replied, "Really and why?"

"When I seen you treating my injuries, I started to think about the past," Sasuke said as he blush and Sakura just look at him. "I remember the word you told me the night I left and I was touch by your words," Sasuke said as he came closer to Sakura and she asked, "Why did you take me with you then?" "I was to focus on revenge and I did not want to see you get hurt," Sasuke answered and Sakura replied, "You could have told me that and I could have waited for you, but you didn't. Instead you left me with a broken heart."

"I am so sorry and I will do anything to make it up to up because I," Sasuke said as he turned around and Sakura asked, "Because you what?" "BECAUSE I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU," Sasuke shouted and Sakura was shock. Sasuke turned around to Sakura and suddenly Sasuke hugs Sakura. Before Sakura could do or said anything, Sasuke kissed her on her lips. Sakura was surprised that Sasuke was kissing her. After Sasuke broke the kiss, Sasuke and Sakura looked deeply into each others eyes. "I miss seeing those green eyes of your Sakura," Sasuke said with a smile and Sakura was speechless.

"I will do anything for you just to see your beautiful smile, my beautiful cherry blossom," Sasuke said and then Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's. Sakura pulls Sasuke towards her and they kiss again. Naruto and Hinata look at them. "I am really glad that we were able to help those two," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "I am glad too. You know just watching those two just gave me an idea." Hinata grabs Naruto's shirt and she pulls him closer to her. Hinata kiss Naruto when she had him close enough. Naruto places his arms around Hinata and kiss her back.

To Be Continue


	10. The Test Begins

**NaruHina: Chapter 10: The Test Begins**

Five months has passed since Sasuke and Sakura has started dating. When Karin found out about them dating, Karin started to yell at Sakura. Sakura was about to knock out Karin's light, but Sasuke stop her and told Karin that he was in love with Sakura. Karin stopped chasing after Sasuke, but somehow she ended up dating Suigetsu. Suigetsu told Karin that he was in love with her after the three months they had dating. Juugo has fully control of his wild side and Sakura had introduced him to her friends. Sakura's friends really took a shine to Juugo.

They invited Juugo to hang out with them. Juugo is really happy that he has complete control of his wild side and he has made new friends. Sasuke and Sakura started living together three months ago. Sasuke could not stand living in his house alone and he asked Sakura if she would like to move in. She said yes, but only if she gets her own room and Sasuke agree. People still say hurtful things from time to time, but Sasuke does not care what bad things people say about him because he only care about Sakura.

Kurenai and Asume had their wedding last month. Everyone congratulated them on their wedding day. Mike took Mizuho to the hospital last month she has been feeling sick. The nurse told Mizuho that she was pregnant and both Mike and Mizuho are happy that they are having a baby. Mizuho has taken time off time off from doing shinobi work until the baby is born. Temari is getting transfer to Konoha form the Suna. She wanted to be closer to Shikamaru and Shikamaru is happy in his own way.

Naruto was on his way to met up with his team. Naruto got to the team meeting location and then he heard a voice coming from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw it was Mizuho wearing her sleeveless trench coat that was white on the inside and black on the outside with an eagle crest that Mike had on his trench coat. "Hey Aunt Mizuho," Naruto said and Mizuho replied, "Naruto you forgot your lunch that Hinata made."

"Thanks Aunt Mizuho and how are you feeling today," Naruto asked and Mizuho answered, "I am feeling a little better today and thanks for asking. Are you going to introduce to your team Naruto?" "This is my sensei Kakashi. These are my team mates Sasuke, his girlfriend Sakura, and Sai. Everyone this is my Aunt Mizuho who is married to Uncle Mike," Naruto said and Mizuho replied, "Nice to meet all of you and thanks for watching out for Naruto."

"Nice to met you," Kakashi said and Sai replied, "Hello." "Hi," Sakura said and Sasuke nodded. "So this is your mom's sister. She is really pretty," Sakura said and Mizuho replied, "Thanks for the complement Sakura." Kakashi took out his book Make out Paradise and when Mizuho saw the book she got mad. "How dare you read that type of book in front of them you dirty pervert," Mizuho said with anger and then she grabs the book and threw it in the nearby river.

After a few seconds Kakashi yelled, "DON'T WORRY BOOKIE. PAPA WILL SAVE YOU." Naruto was on the ground laughing and Sasuke laughed to himself. Sakura could not believe that Kakashi said that and Sai did nothing. Mizuho told them good bye and left. "Naruto why were you asking Mizuho how she was feeling," Sakura asked and Naruto replied, "You see Mizuho is pregnant and she been throwing up lately." "That is good news Naruto," Sakura said and Sasuke nodded. "I guess we will not be see Kakashi Sensei for a while today, so what now," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "I guess we should start our training." Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai started training.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade called for Shizune. "What is it Lady Tsunade," Shizune asked as she walked in the office with Tonton and Lady Tsunade answered, "I want you to get these people on this list and tell them to meet at the front of the Hokage's mansion today." "Ok, but is there a certain reason for it," Shizune asked and Lady Tsunade answered, "These are the people that I have chosen to be in the Chuunin Exams this year."

Two hours later in front of the Hokage's mansion there was a group of people there. Among them were Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Konohamaru, and Hanabi. "I am glad that all of you could come today," Lady Tsunade said and everyone was listening. "I have chosen you to be in the Chuunin Exams. This year will different from the other Chuunin Exams. First each Genin will be partner with another Genin of their choice. Then you will enter the Forest of Death and you fight each other to reach the tower that is located in the center of the forest. Those that have made it to the tower, I will explain the rest of the exam. The Chuunin Exams will start in four days at 10 am. Make sure you are preparing for it. That is all," Lady Tsunade said and she left.

"Sasuke do you want to be my partner," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "Sure." "I guess all of our partners are set," Suigetsu said and Karin nodded. Naruto was partnered with Sasuke. Suigetsu was with Karin. Juugo was teamed up with Sai. Konohamaru picked Hanabi as his partner.

The next four days the people that were in the Chuunin Exams were training like crazy. Mike train Sasuke and Naruto to their best. The night before the Chuunin Exams Mike invited Sasuke, Sakura, Juugo, Sai, Karin, Konohamaru, and Hanabi to Naruto's house. Some of them was surprised at how big Naruto's house was. Hinata cooked dinner because Mizuho was not feeling up to cooking. Everyone enjoyed Hinata's cooking.

After dinner, everyone went home and both Naruto and Hinata were out on the pouch. "It will be a while before we see each other again," Hinata said and Naruto replied, "I know, but it won't be forever." Hinata was getting up then Naruto pulled her to him. The next thing Hinata knows she is sitting on Naruto's lap. Naruto kiss and hugged Hinata. She hugged and kissed him back.

After they kiss, Naruto picked Hinata as a bride and Hinata blush when Naruto did that. Naruto walked towards his room and Hinata asked, "What are you doing Naruto?" "I thought that we spend the night together in the same bed before the Chuunin Exams start," Naruto answered and Hinata replied, "Ok, but I should change into my pajamas first."

"Sure Hinata," Naruto said as he placed Hinata back on her feet. Naruto and Hinata went to their room to change into their pajamas. Hinata walked to Naruto's room and knock on the door. Naruto open his door and Hinata came in. Naruto closed his door and picked up Hinata as a bride again. Naruto walked to his bed with Hinata in his arms. Naruto place Hinata on his bed and then he climb into bed.

Naruto put one of arms around Hinata and they kiss. When they finished kissing, Naruto lay on his back and Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled at Hinata and he places his arm around Hinata. Naruto and Hinata fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

At Sasuke's house, Sasuke and Sakura were just getting in. "Well I guess this good night Sasuke," Sakura said as she walked towards her room and then Sasuke grabbed her hand to stop her. "What is it Sasuke," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered as he looked into her green eyes, "I want you to spend the night with me." "Why do you want to Sasuke," Sakura replied and Sasuke answered, "I will be missing you, so I want to spend the remaining time before the Chuunin Exams I have with you."

"Let me go change into my pajamas and I will come to your room," Sakura replied and Sasuke nodded his head as he let go of Sakura's hand. Sasuke went into his room and Sakura went to hers. A few minutes pass and Sakura knocked on Sasuke's bedroom door. Sasuke open the door and Sakura came in. Sasuke and Sakura walked towards Sasuke's bed and both got in the bed. Sasuke held Sakura close to him and Sakura place her hand on Sasuke's cheek.

Sakura and Sasuke kiss each other. When they kiss was done, Sasuke and Sakura looked into each others eyes very deeply. "I am going to miss you a lot Sakura," Sasuke said and Sakura replied, "I am going to miss you too Sasuke." Sakura turned body around and Sasuke pulled her closer to him. Sasuke and Sakura smiled as they fell asleep.

Morning came and both Naruto and Hinata got up. Hinata went back to her room so Naruto could get ready. Naruto wore the same clothes when he went on his mission to bring back Sasuke. Naruto put on the first Hokage's necklace and the raven engraved necklace. Naruto left his room and when to eat a good breakfast.

After breakfast, Mike and Mizuho said good luck to Naruto. As Naruto put on his ninja tools bag, Mike gave Naruto a bunch of weird kunai for his Flying Thunder God technique. Hinata walked with Naruto to the Forest of Death. Back at Sasuke's house, Sasuke and Sakura got up. Sakura went to cook breakfast and Sasuke put on his new clothes Sakura made for him. Sasuke worn black jean pants and a white undershirt and on top of that was a blue short sleeve jacket that had the Uchiha clan crest on it. Sasuke went to the kitchen and ate Sakura's cooking.

After he finished eating, Sasuke put on his shoes, put on his ninja tools bag, and tied his katana to his back waist. "Sasuke, I have a gift for you," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "What is it my love?" Sakura gave him a necklace that had an engraving of a sakura flower. Sasuke looked at and Sakura said, "I thought I give you something that will make you think of me when look at it." Sasuke smile and put the necklace on.

"I also got you a gift as well," Sasuke said as he pull out a necklace from his pocket and give it to Sakura. Sakura saw that the necklace had the engraving of the Uchiha clan crest. "I got it for you the same reason you got me this necklace," Sasuke said and Sakura put it on. "I guess this means that I am yours," Sakura said with a blush and Sasuke replied with a smile, "I guess it does." Sasuke and Sakura walked together to the Forest of Death, so they can spend what little time was left together.

Everyone was in was at the Forest of Death fence waiting for the Chuunin Exams to begins. Naruto with Hinata made it there. Sasuke and Sakura made it as well. Naruto and Sasuke talked between them and both Hinata and Sakura talked to each other as well. "You ready for this Sasuke," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "You know it." Naruto noticed that Sasuke had a necklace with an engraving. "What is engraved in your necklace Sasuke," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered,

"Sakura got it for me. It has an engraving of a sakura flower. Sakura wanted me to have something that reminds me of her. You might think that is weird, but I don't care." "I don't think it is weird because I also have an engraving of a raven necklace that reminds me of Hinata," Naruto replied as he showed Sasuke his necklace. "Hinata has a fox engrave necklace too," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "This morning I gave Sakura a necklace with the engraving of the Uchiha clan crest in it."

"I guess you want other men to see that she is your," Naruto said and Sasuke replied with a smile, "Yea. I just hoped I did not put a target on my back." "If you did, you know I have your back. To be honest, I think of you as a brother to me," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "I feel that you are a brother to me as well." "That is a nice necklace Sakura," Hinata said and Sakura replied, "Sasuke gave it to me this morning. I this shows that I am Sasuke's girlfriend now." "I guess it does. I have a fox engrave necklace," Hinata replied with a smile and Sakura asked, "What does Naruto have?"

"He has a raven engrave necklace. What about Sasuke," Hinata replied and Sakura answered, "He as an engraving of a sakura flower." Naruto and Sasuke walked over to Sakura and Hinata. Lady Tsunade showed up and said, "I am glad that all of you showed up today." "There are 20 genins that I have chosen, but only 10 with go to the next part of the Chuunin Exam. You have three days to reach the tower. Good luck to all of you," Lady Tsunade finished saying. Everyone got with their partners and went to gates that they were assigning to. Hinata and Sakura wished both Naruto and Sasuke luck. Naruto and Sasuke headed towards the Forest of Death with determination.

To be Continue


	11. Battling to the Tower

**NaruHina: Chapter 11: Battling to the Tower**

The Chunin Exams started and all the Genins entered the Forest of Death, but unknown to the Genins that there was traps and surprises waiting for them. A few minutes has passed since the start of the exams. Naruto and Sasuke was deciding on a plan. "So we just head straight for the tower and try to save our energy for later," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. "Before we head out, take this," Naruto said as he handed the weird kunai to Sasuke and he asked, "What is this?"

"This is part of one of my dad's technique known as the Flying Thunder God," Naruto replied and Sasuke said, "Ok, but why are you giving me this? I don't know how to use that technique." "I know. I am giving it to you just incase we was to get separated. If you have this, then I can simply transport to you location," Naruto answered and Sasuke replied, "That is really smart. You have changed while I have been gone." Naruto nodded and both of them headed for the tower.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Sakura and Hinata was walking around. Sakura and Hinata ran into Tenten, Temari, Mina, and Ino. "What are you girls up to," Sakura asked and Tenten answered, "We are showing Temari around Konoha. Since she will be living here, she needs to know where everything is at." Sakura and Hinata joined them.

A few minutes pass and then a familiar stood before them. "What did you want father," Hinata asked and Hiashi answered, "I came to see if I could try to convince you to come back." "Let's see what the word that I am looking for is. Now I remember what the word is. No," Hinata replied with a mean tone in her voice and the girls were surprised at Hinata attitude.

'Damn. When did Hinata grow a backbone,' Tenten thought and then Ino thought, 'When did Hinata stop stuttering?' 'I guess some of Naruto's personality must have rubbed off on Hinata,' Sakura thought and Temari thought, 'This girl has got some guts.' "How dare you talk to your own father like that," Hiashi said and Hinata asked, "When have you ever acted like a real father to me?"

Hiashi was speechless by what Hinata said and Hinata replied, "Just as I thought you don't have an answer for that." Hiashi got mad and then he said, "I tried doing this the peaceful way, but you force my hand." Then Hiashi rushed at Hinata, but Hinata and the girls jumped out of the way. Hiashi started to release a barrage of attacks at Hinata. Hinata was successfully dodging all of Hiashi's attacks. The girls were amazed at how Hinata was dodging Hiashi's attacks.

"When did Hinata get so strong," Ino asked and Sakura answered, "It must happen when she started training with Naruto, Mike, and Mizuho." "When did Hinata start training with Naruto," Tenten asked and Sakura replied, "It was probably 7 to 8 months ago when Naruto and Hinata starting dating," "WHAT," said at the same time by Tenten, Temari, Mina, and Ino. "Naruto told Hinata that he loves her and Hinata told Naruto how she felt about him," Sakura said and the girls were shock at what Sakura just said.

Hiashi started to catch his breath and Hinata did not break a sweat or out of breath. "You are getting old," Hinata said and Hiashi just look at how Hinata was not tired after his barrage of attacks. Hinata activated her Byakugan and took her fighting stance. Then in a blink of an eye, Hinata moved so fast that Hiashi could not see where she went. Hinata was behind Hiashi, but before Hiashi realize it. "8 trigrams 128 palms," Hinata said with a lot of quick japs at Hiashi's body.

Hiashi fell to the ground and Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. Hinata walked over to her friends and Hiashi was getting himself off the ground and breathing heavy. "Hinata don't you see what that monster Naruto has done to you," Hiashi said and Hinata stopped. Hinata turn her head to Hiashi with a death stare and replied, "Why don't you just shut up and take that 30 foot stick out of your ass you prick." Hiashi month drop, the girls was holding in their laughter from what Hinata just said, and the people around was shock.

"Father, Naruto is not a monster. You are the monster and you made me do this to you. If you call by boyfriend a monster one more time, then I promise I will hurt you so bad you want be able to move two months," Hinata said with anger and then she turn her back. Hinata walked towards the girls and they left. 'Am I the real monster here? Is Naruto the reason that Hinata is so much stronger and more confident in her,' Hiashi thought as he tried to walk to the hospital.

The girls waited a few minutes after Hinata had cooled down to talk to her. "Are you ok Hinata," Sakura asked and Hinata answered, "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" "Because you just fought your own father which was impressive," Tenten replied and Hinata answered, "He was the one that started it and I finished it. Besides I just showed him what happens if he tries to mess with me."

"I was impress that you show him that you are not weak," Ino said and Hinata replied, "I am just hate it when people call my Naruto a monster and they don't take the time to get to know him," "Let's forget about this and go get some ice cream," Mina said and everyone nodded as they walked towards the ice cream shop. Back at the Forest of Death, Naruto and Sasuke was making great time traveling to the tower

Suddenly they were attack. "And here we thought things was getting boring too," Sasuke said and Naruto replied, "I have to agree with you on that one Sasuke." Naruto started to fight one guy and Sasuke started to fight the other guy. The two genins put up a fight, but they were no match for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke did not take long in their fight and then continued traveling to the tower. "I was just thinking that the two of us are probably the strongest shinobis for our generation in Konoha," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "For once, I have to agree with you on that one." Naruto and Sasuke continue traveling to the tower.

Hinata finished eating her ice cream and headed back to Naruto's house. As she walked, Hinata saw Mike walking with bags in his hands. Hinata walked over to Mike and said, "Hey Mike." "Hi Hinata, how are you today," Mike said with a smile and Hinata told Mike what she did. "Wow Hinata. I guess I will have to tell Naruto to make sure he does not make you mad," Mike replied with a small chuckled and Hinata laughed a bit. "Why are you are you here Mike," Hinata asked and Mike answered, "Mizuho asked me to do some shopping, since she is not feeling well."

"Do you need any help Mike," Hinata replied and Mike answered, "Sure Hinata if you want to." Hinata nodded her head and Hinata went and help Mike with the shopping. As Hinata and Mike were shopping, then Hinata asked, "Mike can I ask you something?" "Sure what is it," Mike answered and Hinata replied, "Can you train me in element charka and some of technique that you taught Naruto?" "Why," Mike asked and Hinata answered, "I want to be stronger to protect those that I care about." "Sure. When we get back to the house I will start training you, but it will not be easy for you," Mike replied and Hinata said with determination, "I know that."

Naruto and Sasuke were taking a break for traveling. "It will take a while for us to reach the tower," Sasuke said and Naruto replied, "If we can make it to the tower before sunset, then we can just rest for the remaining days." Sasuke took out his katana from its sheath and looked at the blade to see if he needs to sharpen. "You are handy with that katana Sasuke," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "Thanks Naruto." Sasuke looked at his katana and was lost in thought.

Then Sasuke placed his katana back in the sheath. "I noticed that you were lost in thought, so what was it," Naruto asked and Sasuke answered, "I was thinking how I only wanted to use this katana to get my revenge, but now I will use this katana to protect the happiness that I have now." "I guess we should get going," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his head. Naruto and Sasuke took off for the tower again.

Back at Naruto's house, Mike and Hinata walked to the training field. Mike gave Hinata a piece of paper. "You have to focus your charka through the paper, so we can identify your element charka," Mike explained and Hinata nodded her head. Hinata began to focus her charka to the piece of paper and then the paper became wet. "Your element charka is water and that means you can use water in your technique," Mike said and Hinata asked, "What do you mean by using water in my technique?"

"Naruto can use wind charka and I am still in the middle of training to combine his wind charka in his Rasengan. If he can do that then he can create any number of techniques that he can use his wind charka. Do you understand now Hinata," Mike replied and Hinata answered, "I think I do. If I can master how to use my water charka then I could use it in my Gentle Fist technique." "It might be possible. What techniques did you want me to teach you that Naruto knows," Mike asked and Hinata answered, "First is the Flying Thunder God, and the second if you can teach me is the Rasengan?"

"The Flying Thunder God I can teach you, but why do you want to learn the Rasengan," Mike replied and Hinata answered, "I have already learned the Hyuga clan's Gentle Fist technique. I want to learn different techniques if it is possible." "I can see the fire in your fighting spirit," Mike replied and Hinata asked, "What do mean my fighting spirit?" "Every shinobis has a fighting spirit. The fighting spirit show one resolve and what they are fighting for," Mike explaining and Hinata listen to him.

"The strongest fighting spirits in people is to fight in order to protect your friends, family, and your love. But the worst fighting spirit to have is only fight for yourself and no one else. One must keep their resolve strong," Mike said and Hinata replied, "I understand what you are saying Mike." "Ok. I will train you to use your water charka, how to combine your water charka in your technique, the Flying Thunder God, and the Rasengan. Are you ready," Mike asked and Hinata nodded her head with determination.

Naruto and Sasuke continue to travel to the tower, and then they were ambushed. "Sasuke when you see a chance to escape. Take it and head for the tower," Naruto said quietly and Sasuke asked quietly, "What about you?" "I will keep them off your back and once make in to the tower. Place the kunai that I gave you on the ground and send me a signal that you are there. Then I will use the Flying Thunder God technique," Naruto answered quietly and Sasuke replied quietly, "Good plan, but I am not leaving my brother behind. And it is not fair to let you have all the fun."

"I guess we will be doing the back up plan that we fight all of them," Naruto said quietly with a smile and Sasuke replied quietly with a smile, "I guess we are." Naruto and Sasuke got in their fighting postion and begun to fight. The fight lasted for an hour and an half. Naruto and Sasuke were exhausted from the fighting. Naruto took out two soldier's pill from his ninja tool bag and gave one to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed one and both Naruto and Sasuke took the pills and recover all the energy that they used up in the fight. "We better hurry and get to tower," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke took off at full speed for the tower. It took one hour for them to reach the tower and both Naruto and Sasuke were two of ten genins that will continue. The remaining days for the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death was slow, but people were showing up. When time was up, the ten genins that made it was Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and two other male genins. "I congratulated all of you that had made it. The next part of the Chunin Exams will take in place in 3 weeks at the Chunin Stadium. It will be a two on two matches. Make sure all of you train with your partner and get plenty of rest as well. Each group will draw a number," Lady Tsunade said.

Each group drew a number. Naruto and Sasuke had number one. Sai and Juugo had number two. Hanabi and Konohamaru had three. The two genins had number four. Karin and Suigetsu have number five. "Numbers one and two will fight. Then numbers three and four will fight and the winner between numbers three and four will fight number five. And the last two groups will fight. When the two genins that win will be promoted to Chunin and the officials will be grading everyone in the Chunin Stadium. There is a chance that if a group loses and there is still a chance for you to still be promoted to Chunin. I will see all ten of you in three weeks at Chunin Stadium," Lady Tsunade said and everyone nodded their heads.

To Be Continue


	12. 3 Weeks of Training

**NaruHina: Chapter 12: 3 Weeks of Training.**

Naruto and Sasuke were exiting the Forest of Death and were greeted by their girlfriend. Hinata and Sakura both run towards their boyfriends and they jumped at them. Naruto and Sasuke was surprise when they jumped at them and Hinata and Sakura caused their boyfriends to hit the ground hard. Hinata and Sakura kissed their boyfriends before they got off them and help their boyfriends.

When Naruto and Sasuke was off the ground, they both told their girlfriends that they made it to the next round. Hinata and Sakura were happy and they decided to celebrate by eating out at a restaurant. Naruto and Sasuke agree, but the both of them had to go back to their houses to take a bath and change their clothes. Naruto left with Hinata and Sasuke left with Sakura. Naruto and Hinata held hands as they walked back and Sasuke had his arm around Sakura as they head for Sasuke's house

Naruto and Hinata made it back to Naruto's house and were greeted by Mike and Mizuho. Naruto told Mike and Mizuho that he and Sasuke made it to the next round. Mike and Mizuho both congratulate Naruto. Naruto head for the bathroom and Hinata told Mike and Mizuho that she, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was heading for a restaurant to celebrate. "I hope the four of you have a good time," Mizuho said and Mike nodded his head.

"The both of you are welcome to come with us," Hinata asked and Mike answered, "Thanks for the invention." "I am not feeling well to go anywhere right now," Mizuho replied. A few minutes and Naruto came out of the bathroom with nice clothes on and both Naruto and Hinata left to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura.

When Sasuke and Sakura walked threw the door of Sasuke's house, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pulled her to him. Sasuke kiss Sakura on the lips and Sakura kissed Sasuke back. When they broke their kiss, Sakura said, "You should go and talk your bath." "I know, but I wanted to kiss you before I went," Sasuke replied with a smile and Sasuke let go of Sakura

Sasuke head up the stairs to take his bath and Sakura watched Sasuke walking up the stairs. Sakura went to the living room to wait for Sasuke and she began to think. 'I am so glad that Sasuke feels the same way I feel about him,' Sakura thought and inner Sakura said, 'That is so true and he has turned into such a handsome man since he has returned.'

'Yes he has, but I so lucky that I am able to live with him,' Sakura replied and inner Sakura said, 'Just make sure you keep those thoughts of what you want to do to him in bed to yourself.' Sasuke suddenly burst out blushing, and a few minutes pass and Sasuke entered the living room. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and gave him hug and a kiss. Sasuke and Sakura smiled at each other and then they left.

Sasuke and Sakura were able to meet up with Naruto and Hinata. The four for them headed for a restaurant. They arrived at a bar-b-q restaurant and saw that Kiba, Mina, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Juugo, Choji, Suigetsu, Karin, Konohamaru, and Hanabi were there. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura sat next to them. Ino tried to flirt with Sasuke, but it did not work. Sasuke told Ino that he was taken as he put his arm around Sakura. Ino was shock by this, but Ino accepted it.

"I was just wondering about something that has been bugging me," Sai said and Kiba replied, "What is it Sai?" "I was wondering since Sasuke has the Sharingan and Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi has the Byakugan. I was wondering what eye is better," Sai said and everyone begun to think about it. "You got a point there Sai," Kiba said and Konohamaru said, "I think the Byakugan is better." "Now way it is the Sharingan," Karin replied and Tenten said, "The Byakugan is way better then the Sharingan." This turned into a heated discussing between which is better the Sharingan or the Byakugan.

"I guess there is only one way that this can be settled," Naruto said and Lee asked, "How is that Naruto?" "Sasuke with his Sharingan will fight Neji with his Byakugan tomorrow. How does that sound," Naruto replied and everyone looked at both Sasuke and Neji. "That sounds good to me," Sasuke said and Neji replied, "I agree. Where and when will we do this?"

"How about tomorrow at noon at the east training field and I will see if Mike can be the referee," Naruto answered and both Sasuke and Neji nodded their heads. "Let us eat," Choji said and everyone nodded their heads. Everyone started to eat and have fun. Everyone was ready to see the match between Sasuke and Neji.

The next day at the east training field it was almost noon. Naruto, Hinata, Mizuho, Guy Sensei, Lee, Kakashi, Anko, Sakura, Tenten, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kiba with Akamaru, Mina, Shino, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sai, Iruka, Yamato, Shizune with Tonton the pig, Lady Tsunade, she was able to get all the paperwork done, and she found out about this match between Sasuke and Neji, so she decided to watch it as well, Mike as the referee, Sasuke, and Neji was all at the east training field.

"The both of you have the same number of ninja tools in your ninja tool bags. The match will go on as long as possible. The match will only end if one you gives up or I stop the match. Do the both of you understand," Mike asked and both Sasuke and Neji nodded their heads. "Good. The both of you shake hands and I want this match to be fair and square," Mike said and both Sasuke and Neji shook each others hand. Sasuke and Neji walked away from each other with a short distance.

Sasuke and Neji faced each other and Mike saw that the both of them were ready. "Ninja fight ready. Go," Mike said. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Neji activated his Byakugan. Neji took off for Sasuke, but Sasuke was able to read Neji's movements. Neji went in to use his Gentle Fist technique, but Sasuke was able to dodge it. Sasuke counter attack with his fire ball jutsu, but Neji jumped back to avoid it. "I can not believe how almost evenly match the two of them are,' Sakura said and Tenten replied, "I know. It will be hard to tell who will win this match."

The match lasted for almost two hours. Sasuke and Neji was starting to breath real hard and everyone was shock by how long the match last. "I guess one final move will settle it," Sasuke said with a smile and Neji replied, "I guess so." Sasuke and Neji came at each other. Neji came at Sasuke with his Gentle Fist technique and Sasuke came at Neji with just his fist. Neji was able to hit Sasuke and Neji smiled.

Then Sasuke was behind Neji with a kunai to Neji's neck and Neji realize that he fail for Sasuke's Sharingan genjutsu. "I guess you win Sasuke," Neji said and Sasuke smiles as he put the kunai away. "The winner is Sasuke," Mike said. "That was a good match Neji," Sasuke said and Neji replied, "Yes it was." Everyone congratulated Sasuke and Neji on their match.

Everyone headed over to Naruto's house to relax and everyone except who knew Naruto's secret were shock. Naruto told everyone about who his parents were and also told them about the Kyuubi that was seal within him. Everyone was shock, but they was not show fear or hated about the Kyuubi that was seal in Naruto. Later that afternoon when everyone except Sasuke, Sakura, and Jiraiya left Naruto's house, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata was talking and Mike was talking with Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, I wanted to talk to you," Mike said and Jiraiya replied, "What is it Mike?"

"I wanted to ask you if you can teach Hinata the Rasengan," Mike asked and Jiraiya replied, "Why?" "Hinata asked me if I could teach her some techniques and she wanted to learn the Rasengan. I would do it, but I don't know how to do the Rasengan. I know you were the person that taught Naruto the Rasengan," Mike answered and Jiraiya replied, "Why does she want to learn the Rasengan? The Rasengan is an S rank technique." "Let's just say I saw the fire in her fighting spirit," Mike answered and Jiraiya replied, "Sure, I will teach her the Rasengan."

"Hinata can you come see for a moment," Mike asked and Hinata came. "What did you need Mike," Hinata asked and Mike replied, "Jiraiya will teach you the Rasengan because I do not know how to use the Rasengan." "Ok, but I want to keep me learning the Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God technique from Naruto," Hinata said and Mike replied, "Ok, but why?" "I want Naruto to be surprise when I do it in front of him or tell him," Hinata answered and both Mike and Jiraiya nodded their heads. Hinata returned to where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were at.

"You taught her the Flying Thunder God technique," Jiraiya said and Mike replied, "She asked me to teach it her. I figure that Hinata will able to help out Naruto if the times come. After all she wants to get stronger to help and protect those close to her." "What did Uncle Mike want with you Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata answered, "It was nothing important." "Naruto, you know we will have to do some intense training with the time we have left,' Sasuke said and Naruto replied, "Yes I do. We will also have to go over some tag team formation." "Ok. Do you want to start training tomorrow," Sasuke asked and Naruto answered, "Ok."

"I guess me and Hinata should make the both of you some lunch that will be full of energy to help you train," Sakura said and Hinata nodded her head. Sasuke and Naruto both agree to that. "I guess I will see you tomorrow at the east training field Naruto," Sasuke said as both him and Sakura leaving and Naruto replied, "Sure Sasuke." Sasuke and Sakura started too walked back to Sasuke's house. "Good night you two," Mike said and both Naruto and Hinata said at the same time, "Good night."

Mike headed to the guest room where Mizuho was. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight Hinata," Naruto asked and Hinata replied with a small blush, "Sure, but let me change into my night clothes?" "OK Hinata," Naruto said and both Naruto and Hinata walked towards their room and got changed. Hinata came to Naruto's room and both Naruto and Hinata climbed into Naruto's bed. Naruto and Hinata got comfortable in the bed. Hinata enjoys cuddling with Naruto in the same bed and the both of them soon fell asleep.

Sasuke and Sakura enter Sasuke's house and Sasuke asked, "Do you want to sleep together with me tonight Sakura?" "Sure Sasuke," Sakura answered and both Sasuke and Sakura went to their rooms to change. A few minutes later Sakura came in Sasuke's room. Sasuke took off his shirt and Sakura started to blush crazy red. Sasuke picked up Sakura as a bride and carried her to his bed. He place Sakura on the bed and then he climbed into bed with her. Sasuke started to kiss each other. Sasuke and Sakura was enjoying the time they had together.

Morning came. Naruto woke up and saw Hinata was still sleeping. Naruto was careful not to wake Hinata up as he got out of bed and went to get change into his train clothes. Hinata woke up and went to her room to change. Hinata went to the kitchen and started to make Naruto lunch. Sasuke and Sakura woke up. Sasuke went and got change. Sakura looked in the mirror and saw that her hair was a complete mess.

Sakura had to go help out at the hospital, so she got change and make Sasuke his lunch. Sasuke saw Sakura in the kitchen and came up from behind and hugged her. Sakura likes it when Sasuke hugs her. Before Sasuke left, Sakura gave Sasuke his lunch and Sasuke took off to meet Naruto to train. Hinata gave Naruto his lunch and left. Hinata left and met up with Jiraiya. Jiraiya began to teach Hinata Rasengan the same way he taught Naruto.

Three weeks has passed and Naruto and Sasuke had improved their tag team formation and training. Hinata was able to master the Rasengan, her water charka, and the Flying Thunder God technique in just three weeks. The day before the fight at Chunin Stadium, Naruto and Sasuke decided today to rest and spent the day with their girlfriends. Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their time together as they watch the clouds and the sunset. Sasuke and Sakura was at home making out and enjoying each others company. Naruto and Sasuke could not wait for tomorrow.

To Be Continue


	13. Fights at the Stadium

**NaruHina: Chapter 13: Fights at the Stadium**

The day that everyone was waiting for has finally come. Everyone in Konoha was making their way to the Chunin Stadium. Lady Tsunade sent a messenger bird to the Sand Village to invite the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand Gaara to come watch the Konoha's Chunin Exams. She also wrote in the message to him telling him that Naruto made it to the final round.

Gaara replied to Lady Tsunade telling her that he will coming. Gaara was accompanied by his brother Kankuro and also by a girl named Matsuri. Temari met up with both of her brothers. "How have you been Temari," Kankuro asked and Temari answered, "I have been good. I miss the two of you guys very much." "We also miss you as well," Gaara replied and Temari hugged her bothers before Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankuro headed to the Hokage's private seating room in the Stadium.

At Naruto's house, Naruto was getting all his gear together. "Are you ready Naruto," Mike asked and Naruto answered, "Yes I am." "We should get going," Mizuho said and Naruto nodded his head. Naruto, Hinata, Mike, and Mizuho started walking towards the Stadium. At Sasuke's house, Sasuke finished getting all his gear together. "Are you ready to go Sasuke," Sakura asked and Sasuke answered, "All done my love."

Sasuke and Sakura headed off for the Stadium. Sasuke met up with Naruto in front of the Stadium. Sakura, Hinata, Mike, and Mizuho went to find some seats that they can all sit together. Sakura and Hinata saw that four seat that was available and saw that Kiba with Akamaru that was on the end of the row, Mina, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Choji, Ino, Guy Sensei, and Yamato was in the same section.

Hinata, Sakura, Mike, and Mizuho sat down. Sakura was talking to Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Mina. Hinata saw some of the Hyuga that was sitting on the other side of the Stadium. She also saw that her father was also there. 'Hanabi is fighting in the final round of the Chunin Exams, so it makes sense that he and some of the clan members are here," Hinata thought.

In the Hokage's private seating room, Lady Tsunade was there with Shizune with Tonton in her arms and Jiraiya. Lady Tsunade welcomed Gaara as he came in the room. Gaara thank Lady Tsunade for inviting him and then both Lady Tsunade and Gaara sat down. In the Stadium arena Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Sai, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and two male genins were at. The examiner that was to call the matches was Ganma.

"It is time to start the final round of the Chunin Exams," Lady Tsunade said and Ganma nodded his head. "Will teams that drew numbers one and two stay in the arena and the rest of the teams headed for the view waiting platform," Ganma said. Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, and Sai stayed in the arena and everyone else headed for the view waiting platform. Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, and Sai faced each other before they fight.

"Hey Juugo will you be okay," Sasuke asked and Juugo answered, "Yes I am. I will not go on a rampage or use the curse mark either." Sasuke nodded his head and Ganma asked, "Are both teams ready?" Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, and Sai nodded their heads. "Alright, then ninja fight ready. Go," Ganma said. Naruto took off for Sai and Sasuke headed for Juugo. Sai grab a scroll as it flew opened and Sai started to draw real fast.

Then Sai did some hand signs and Sai's drawing came to life. The drawings were lions and they were heading right at Naruto. Naruto threw some kunai at the loins and the loins became ink. Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and then Naruto did the Uzumaki barrage on Sai. Juugo was punching at Sasuke, but Sasuke was dodging all of all Juugo's attacks. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Sasuke use genjutsu.

Juugo got caught in Sasuke's genjutsu. Naruto had a kunai to Sai's neck. Sasuke stopped the genjutsu and had his katana by Juugo's neck. "Match over. The winners are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," Ganma said and the crowd cheered. Naruto put his kunai away and Sasuke place his katana back in the sheath.

"Will the teams that drew numbers three and four come to the arena," Ganma and Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo, and Sai headed for the view waiting platform. Konohamaru, Hanabi, and the two genins came to the arena. Both teams got ready and Ganma said as he saw that both teams were ready, "Ninja fight ready. Go." Konohamaru did a Shadow Clone Jutsu and ten Konohamaru's appeared. Half of the Konohamaru clones did the Transform Jutsu and turned into Hanabi.

The real Konohamaru and Hanabi scrambled with the clones of Konohamaru and Hanabi. 'This is a good plan that they are doing,' Neji thought. The two genins got confused and could not figure out which two was the real two. Then the real Hanabi attack one of the genins with 8 trigrams 128 palms and knock him out. The other genin went to attack Hanabi, but the clones went in for an attack. The second genin was knocked out too.

"Match over. The winners are Hanabi Hyuga and Konohamaru Sarutobi," Ganma said and the crowd cheered. "We will be taking a ten minute break and we will continue the final round of the Chunin Exams," Ganma said. Medic ninja came to the arena and carried out the two unconscious genins out. The ten minutes passed and Ganma said, "Will Konohamaru, Hanabi, and the team that drew number five come to the arena." Konohamaru, Hanabi, Suigetsu, and Karin came down from the view waiting platform.

Konohamaru and Hanabi faced Suigetsu and Karin. Ganma saw that both teams was ready and then said, "Ninja fight ready. Go." Karin jumped behind Suigetsu and got two kunai in each hand ready. Suigetsu drew his big sword and got into position. Konohamaru did the Shadow Clone Jutsu and half of the clones did the Transform Jutsu. Konohamaru did the same plan from the last round. Hanabi went at Karin, but Karin counter attack and pin Hanabi to the ground.

Then the Hanabi turned into smoke and Karin realized it was a clone. Some of the other clones attacked Suigetsu, but Suigetsu swung his big sword and took out some of the clones. Karin saw the real Hanabi and got one her kunai on Hanabi's neck. Suigetsu took out the remaining clones and then Suigetsu had Konohamaru beat. "Match over. The winners are Suigetsu Hozuki and Karin," Ganma said and the crowd cheered.

Konohamaru and Hanabi thanked Suigetsu and Karin for a good match. "Will the Naruto and Sasuke come to the arena for the final match," Ganma said. Konohamaru and Hanabi walked back to the view waiting platform and Naruto and Sasuke were walking to the arena. Naruto and Sasuke told Konohamaru and Hanabi good job on their match. Naruto and Sasuke entered the arena and faced Suigetsu and Karin.

"Ninja fight ready. Go," Ganma said. Karin and Suigetsu did the same thing in their last match. Sasuke drew his katana and started to fight Suigetsu. Naruto ran toward Karin and Naruto did the shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto shuffled into his clone and Karin lost track of which was the real Naruto. Karin started to attack and was getting rid of the clones. Sasuke and Suigetsu were having a serious sword fight.

Suigetsu swung his sword and then Sasuke threw his katana in the hole of Suigetsu's sword causing it to stop. Before Suigetsu could do anything, Sasuke landed on the sword and had a Chidori ready to strike Suigetsu. Karin took out of the Naruto's Clones and Karin charged at Naruto. Karin had the kunai to Naruto's neck.

Then Naruto turned into smoke and Karin tried to find Naruto. Naruto was coming at Karin with a Rasengan. Naruto stop at a few inches of Karin and Ganma said, "Match over. The winners are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke stopped his Chidori and jumped off the sword. Suigetsu lifted his sword and Sasuke grab his katana. Sasuke and Suigetsu picked up their swords. Naruto stopped his Rasengan. Hinata and Sakura went in the arena and headed for their boyfriends. Hinata hugged Naruto and Sakura hugged Sasuke. Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips and some of the Sasuke fan girls in the crowd were shocked and mad.

Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips and most everyone in the crowd was completely shock that Naruto had a girlfriend. Hinata and Sakura congratulated Naruto and Sasuke. Mike, Mizuho, and the others came in the arena and congratulated Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke thanked Juugo, Sai, Suigetsu, and Karin for the matches.

"Thank all of you for coming here and I would like to also thank the competitors for coming," Lady Tsunade said and the crowd cheered. "The two new Chunin rank shinobis are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," Lady Tsunade said and the crowd cheered. "There are also others genins that will be promoted to the rank of Chunin as well. They are," Lady Tsunade said, but was cut off when the Stadium began to fill up with smoke.

To Be Continue


	14. Konoha Fights Back

**NaruHina: Chapter 14: Konoha Fights Back**

The Chunin Stadium was filled with smoke. No one knew what was happening. Finally the smoke in the stadium was starting to clear. Naruto and the others saw at least 40 masked shinobis in front of them. "What do you want," Naruto asked and one of the masked shinobis that have a ladies voice, "We are here for the Hyuga girl that is by you. Are you going to come quietly or are we going to do this the hard way?" "What you want with me," Hinata asked as she held Naruto's arm tightly and the same masked shinobis answered, "Would you like to know."

"If you want her, then you are going to have to do over my dead body," Naruto said as he pulled Hinata behind him and the same masked shinobis replied, "Have it that way then." "All of you must be very brave or very stupid for coming her," Mike said as walked by Naruto and then another masked shinobi replied with a male's voice, "Oh. Why is that?" "Because you just show yourselves in front of us and all of you are in a stadium full of shinobis," Mike said and everyone in the arena got into their fighting positions.

"Do all of you think that you can take all of us on," Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan and the masked shinobi with the ladies voice said, "Attack." The masked shinobis started to attack and a few of the masked shinobis ran towards Hinata to capturer her. Naruto and Sasuke stopped them. "DON'T YOU BASTARDS DARE LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY GIRLFRIEND," Naruto yelled with anger.

Then suddenly a masked shinobi came at Naruto from the side. Hinata saw this and then Hinata went to counter it. Hinata did a few jabs and took the masked shinobi down. Hinata activated her Byakugan and had an anger look on her face. "Thanks Hinata," Naruto said and Hinata replied, "I can't let my friends and by boyfriend have all the fun now." Naruto smiled at Hinata and then he turned his sights to the masked shinobis.

Naruto and his friend started to attack the masked shinobis. Ino and Mina stayed back for medic support with Mizuho. A masked shinobi was about to strike Mizuho from behind. Then suddenly Mike sucker punches the masked shinobi before he came close to Mike's wife. "Don't you dare harm my wife," Mike said with a serious tone and Mizuho said, "Thanks for the save dear." "No problem,' Mike replied and then Yamato appeared in front of Ino, Mina, Mizuho, and Mike and Yamato, "I will watch them Mike."

"Thanks Yamato," Mike replied and then Mike ran towards the battle. There were two masked shinobis girls that were flirting with Sasuke. Then out of nowhere two hands grabs the two masked shinobis girls from behind. The hands were from Sakura and then she yells with anger, "LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE. HE IS MY." Sakura spun in a circle and then she threw the masked shinobis girls into the wall with half of her strength.

Karin saw what Sakura did and said to Sasuke, "Now I can see why you why you are in love with her. She is crazy strong." "Yea, there are other things that I like about her," Sasuke said and then he saw a masked shinobi running at Sakura from behind with a kunai aimed at her heart. Sasuke drew his Katana as he ran to Sakura location. Sakura heard the sound of clashing metal from behind and she turn around to Sasuke stopping a kunai with his katana.

"Thanks for the save Sasuke," Sakura said with a smile and Sasuke replies with a smile, "It was no big deal. After all you are the only girl that I fallen in love with. I got your back Sakura." "And I have yours as well," Sakura said and both Sasuke and Sakura started to fight back to back. Some masked shinobis came into the private seating room to attack the Hokage and Kazekage.

One of the masked shinobi attack Lady Tsunade, but Lady Tsunade punch knock the masked shinobi out with one punch. Another masked shinobi attack Gaara (Not a good idea), but then Gaara capture the masked shinobi with his sand. Gaara slammed the masked shinobi against the wall and knocked him out.

Neji and Tenten was fight back to back and were knocking out some masked shinobis. Shino was blinding some of the masked shinobis with his bugs followed by Kiba and Akamaru attacking them. Temari was blowing masked shinobi against the wall with her big fan. Shikamaru was stopping the enemies with his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Choji was slamming the enemies in the ground using the Expansion Jutsu in his fist. Sai drew on his scroll and loins was coming out of the scroll and attacking the enemies.

Suigetsu and Juugo were protecting Hanabi and Konohamaru. Karin was behind Hanabi and Konohamaru as a second line of defense. Guy Sensei and Lee was tag team fighting and they kept yelling something about power of youth(I think that is more scarier then Kyuubi). Kurenai was putting some of the enemies under a genjutsu and Asuma was knocking out the ones under Kurenai's genjutsu. Kakashi and Anko were taking out a few with no problem. Mike was enjoying himself as he sent punches flying at the enemies.

Yamato was protecting Ino, Mina, and Mizuho with his wood jutsu's. Sasuke and Sakura were doing well fighting back to back. Naruto and Hinata were attacking the enemies with tag team moves and they were not talking to each other when they pulled off moves together. The crowd was impressed with everyone in the arena essentially with how Naruto and Hinata were fighting together. Hiashi was surprised with how strong Hinata has going since she left the Hyuga compound and how Hinata and Naruto was fighting.

Naruto threw a few weird kunai on the ground by the enemies. The masked shinobis saw Naruto was gone in a flash and then they was getting punched out of nowhere from Naruto. After a while of fighting, there was one masked shinobi left. The masked shinobi was the one with the ladies voice. The masked shinobi turned her sights to on Naruto, and then she grab a sword.

She ran at Naruto from behind with the sword aimed at Naruto's heart. Hinata saw this and yelled to Naruto, "NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Naruto heard Hinata and turned around. Naruto saw the masked shinobi coming at him. There was no time for him to get out of the way, so when the sword came a lot closer. Naruto slammed both his hands together on the blade that stop the sword. The point of the blade was just an inch away from Naruto's heart.

Naruto started to struggle and the sword slowly slipped closer to Naruto's heart. Hinata saw that Naruto was struggling and she ran towards Naruto from behind. Naruto focus his strength to his hands and was able to stop the blade for a bit. "Why don't you just give up and hand over that Hyuga girl," the masked female shinobi asked and Naruto replied, "I will never give up and I will never hand Hinata to you bastards."

"Why do you put yourself in the way for her," the masked female shinobi asked and Naruto answered with a smiled, "That is easy? I love her." "And I love you too Naruto," Hinata said as jumped over Naruto. Hinata went at the masked female shinobi with a fist in her face. The masked female shinobi was falling back and her hands slipped off the handle. Naruto release his grip on the blade and the sword hit the ground.

The masked female shinobi got up off the ground and ran at Hinata with an attack. Hinata saw this and them she attacked the masked female shinobi with 8 trigrams style 361. When Hinata deliver the final strike it sent the masked female shinobi flying. The masked female shinobi got up, and then two of Naruto's shadow clone grabs both of her arms. The masked female shinobi looked in front of her.

There was Naruto with his right hand out and a shadow clone doing something weird with its hands. Suddenly a huge Rasengan formed in the Naruto's right hand. "Big Ball Rasengan," Naruto said as both he and the shadow clone ran at the masked female shinobi. Naruto's Big Ball Rasengan made contract with the masked female shinobi. The clones that were holding her arms let go them and she went spin flying right into the wall.

After his attack, Naruto was starting to breath heavy and was about to fall to the ground. Hinata was able to grab Naruto. Naruto looked into Hinata's lavender eyes and smiled. Hinata smiled back at Naruto. Ino, Mina, Sakura, and some medic ninjas were checking everyone's injuries, but everyone had small cut and nothing serious. Some Jonins showed up and started to round up all the masked shinobis that were unconscious around the arena.

Lady Tsunade orders the Jonins to bring them to Ibiki Morino for interrogation. Mike, Kakashi, and Naruto were talking. "They had this plan to attack and grab Hinata from the beginning," Mike said and both Naruto and Kakashi nodded their heads. "The only question is why did they what Hinata for," Naruto said and Kakashi replied, "Maybe Ibiki will be able to figure it out." Lady Tsunade was in front of everyone and said, "I just want to say thanks to the Konoha's shinobis for their bravery. Before I was interrupted I was going to tell about the other genins that are promoted to the rank of Chunin. They are Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sai, Hanabi, and Konohamaru are now Chunin."

The crowd cheered loudly. Everyone was happy. Later that afternoon at the end of the Chunin Exam's party, everyone was having a good time. Mike and Mizuho left and headed back to Naruto's house. Naruto and Hinata went for a little walk. Hinata saw that Naruto was worried about something and asked, "Are you ok Naruto?" "I was just thinking," Naruto answered and Hinata replied, "What were just thinking about?" "I was thinking about us and the future," Naruto answered and Hinata asked, "What made you think about that all of a suddenly?"

"When I stopped that sword today, I was really an inch away from death," Naruto said and Hinata replied as she hugged Naruto, "I was scared that you were going to die and I did not know what I was going to do if you were to die." "I just wanted to let you know Hinata that I will never stop loving you," Naruto said as he hugged Hinata and Hinata said, "I want you to make me a promise Naruto."

"I will promise you anything Hinata," Naruto answered and Hinata replied, "I want you to promise me that no matter what happens I want you to keep yourself safe and you will come back for me." "I promise you my sweet Hinata," Naruto answered and Hinata blushed. Naruto and Hinata kissed each other on the lips and when they broke it they looked at each other with a smile.

Naruto and Hinata return to the party and saw everyone was having a good time. Then they saw a few of their friends and Guy Sensei was holding Lee to the ground. "What is happening here," Naruto asked and Neji replied, "Lee accidentally drank some sake and you know what happens when Lee drinks sake." Naruto nodded his head. Naruto and Hinata ran into Gaara and Matsuri. "Hey Gaara," Naruto said and Gaara replied, "Hey there Naruto. How have you been?"

Gaara introduce Matsuri to both Naruto and Hinata and Gaara told them that Matsuri was his girlfriend. Naruto introduce Hinata to Gaara and Matsuri as his girlfriend. Naruto and Hinata said good night to Gaara and Matsuri. After a while, everyone was starting to head home. Sakura starting to fall asleep, so Sasuke carried her as a bride and walked back to his house. Temari and Shikamaru walked toward Shikamaru's apartment.

Asuma and Kurenai went back to their house. Konohamaru walked Hanabi back to the Hyuga compound. Tenten and Neji went to Tenten's place to have some alone time. Gaara and Matsuri went to their room at the Inn for the night. Naruto and Hinata went back to his house. Slowly, but surely everyone got with their love ones and headed off somewhere. Everyone was happy with the person that they loved.

To Be Continue


	15. Time With Your Love Ones

**NaruHina: Chapter 15: Time With Your Love Ones**

A few weeks has passed since the Chunin Exams. Life in Konoha was peaceful as always. Naruto's birthday passed. Hinata, Mike, and Mizuho decided to throw a surprise party for Naruto. Hinata invited all their friends over. Naruto was very surprised and he enjoyed the party. Mike and Mizuho decided to move back to the Eagle clan house. Mike figured that Naruto and Hinata would be okay on their own.

Naruto and Hinata have been sleeping together. Hinata is really enjoying sleeping with Naruto and Naruto likes sleeping with Hinata. Kurenai ended up going to hospital because she has been feeling a little sick. The doctor told her that she was pregnant. Kurenai and Asuma are very happy. Kurenai is not able to do any missions, but she stills get Kiba, Shino, and Hinata to train together. Shikamaru's parents found out that Shikamaru has a girlfriend. Temari and Shikamaru's mom almost got in a fist fight, but Shikamaru's mom saw that Temari has spunk.

Shikamaru's mom invited Temari to dinner. Shikamaru had an embarrassing night because Shikamaru's mom shows Temari a lot of photo of him. Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya have been seeing each other a lot lately. Sasuke and Sakura had been going on dates lately. Kakashi and Naruto said that Sakura is Sasuke's biggest weakness. Sakura can understand why after all Sasuke only shows his nice side only to her.

Naruto and Sasuke have been talking to each other like brothers. "How are things with you and Sakura, Sasuke," Naruto asked and Sasuke replied, "It has been good. What about you and Hinata?" "I really enjoying have Hinata around," Naruto answered and Sasuke said, "I have been thinking of asking Sakura the big question." "I have been thinking the same with Hinata, but I am not sure if I want to ask her now of later," Naruto said and Sasuke replied, "Maybe one of these days the both of us will ask our girlfriends the big question."

Sasuke got to his house and sat on the couch. 'You should ask her that question Sasuke,' inner Sasuke said and Sasuke replied, 'I want to ask her, but I am not sure if I should ask her now or later in time.' 'I say you should do it now. If you do it later and something bad happens to her, then later on in your life you will be regretting not asking her,' inner Sasuke said and Sasuke replied, 'you are right about that. I will regret asking her if anything happens to her.'

Then Sakura walks threw the door and saw Sasuke on the couch. She walked over and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke felt Sakura kissing him. Sakura broke the kiss and asked, "How are you Sasuke?" "I was feeling a little lonely, but now that you are here I feel better," Sasuke said with a smile. Then Sasuke threw his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her to him. The next thing that Sakura know is she is sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"What are you doing Sasuke," Sakura asked and Sasuke replied, "What can I say Sakura. I really like having you around." "Oh you do Sasuke," Sakura said as she put her arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke was just looking into Sakura's green eyes. Then Sakura gave Sasuke a passionate kiss and Sasuke returned her kiss with one of his. They both broke the kiss to catch their breath.

Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "I was thinking how about the two of us go on a picnic and I know the perfect place to," Sasuke said and Sakura replied, "Sure. I will go and pack the basket. Can you find us a blanket for us to sit on?" Sasuke nodded his head as he removed his arms from Sakura. Sakura went and pack the basket and Sasuke went to look for a blanket.

Naruto was coming out of a jewelry store and he ran into Mike. "Hey there Naruto," Mike said and Naruto replied, "Hey Uncle Mike. How are you and Aunt Mizuho doing?" "I am doing fine. Mizuho has been puking with her morning sickness, so I am going to the drug store to see if they have any that can help her. How have you and Hinata been lately," Mike asked and Naruto replied, "The both of us have been doing well."

Mike noticed that Naruto had a bag in his hand and asked, "What is in the bag if I may ask?" "I was just buying this," Naruto answered as he reached in the bag show Mike what he bought. "I have been thinking about asking Hinata the question, I thought I might have this around just in case," Naruto said as he put what he bought back in the bag and Mike replied, "That is a good idea Naruto. I have seen how happy the two of you are when the two of you are around each other."

"I just want to make her happy. I really care about her," Naruto said and Mike replied, "I know that feeling." "I was wondering about something," Naruto said and Mike replied, "What is that?" "Do you know how my parents met and fell in love with each other," Naruto asked and Mike replied, "Yes I do, but why do you ask?" "With me thinking about asking Hinata the question and got me think about my parents," Naruto answered and Mike replied, "I see. I can tell the story if you want."

"I would like that. Maybe when me and Hinata are not doing much we can hear the story about my parents," Naruto replied and Mike said, "Yea, I might even tell you how me and Mizuho got together." "Maybe so, well I Have to get back to the house and hide this from Hinata for the time being. I will see you later Uncle Mike," Naruto said and Mike replied, "I will see you later as well." Mike and Naruto left in different directions.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking with a basket. Sasuke was giving the direction on where they were going. Then they make it to their location. "Sasuke, This place is so beautiful," Sakura said as look at the scenery. There was an open grass area with tons of different flowers around and there was a sakura tree with cherry blossom blooming. "I was walking around one day and I came across this place. I have wanted to bring you here," Sasuke said with a smile. Sakura kiss Sasuke on the cheek and the both of them walked towards the tree.

Once they got there, Sasuke grab the blanket and set it out. Sakura place the basket on the blanket. Sakura grabbed food out of the basket and hand some of the food to Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura started to eat and watched the cherry blossoms fall off the tree. "This is so romantic Sasuke," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "Yes it is my cherry blossom." After they finished eating, Sakura went and sat in Sasuke's lap with her back on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke place his arms around Sakura and the both of them watch the cherry blossoms fall.

"Thanks for bringing me here Sasuke. I love you," Sakura said and Sasuke replied, "No problem. I love you too my cherry blossom." Sakura turned her face to Sasuke and Sasuke turn his face to her. Sasuke and Sakura shared another passionate kiss with the cherry blossoms falling all around them. Sasuke and Sakura broke their kiss and continue to watch the falling cherry blossoms.

Sakura felt the warm feeling from Sasuke and she loved that feeling. 'I think I am going to asked her the question when we come here again when we both have time off,' Sasuke thought and inner Sasuke replied, 'that is a good idea.' Sasuke and Sakura watched the falling cherry blossoms for a while before they left for the house. Sasuke and Sakura walked back to the house with them holding hands.

Neji and Tenten were out on a date. Asuma and Kurenai were out shopping for a few baby items. Kiba was teaching Mina how to ride Akamaru at the training field. Kakashi and Anko were out on a romantic date. Anko was wearing a dress and Kakashi was wearing nice clothes, but still wearing his mask (DAMN that freakin mask). Shikamaru and Temari were at one of Shikamaru's quiet spots and they were making out.

Karin and Suigetsu were at the river swimming. Sai was on a date, but he got dump and slapped in the face (Poor Sai. Will Sai ever find the right girl)? Mike and Mizuho was enjoying the sunset at the Eagle clan house. Konohamaru was walking Hanabi back to her house after their date. Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya were at the bar drinking sake (It was Lady Tsunade's idea to go to the bar). Juugo was training against Lee at a training field. Guy Sensei lost to Kakashi earlier and he is walking on hand on Konoha's walls 5000 times (We all know Guy Sensei makes these types of bets).

Shino was in the forest looking for bugs (This dude needs a girlfriend). Shizune was looking high and low for Lady Tsunade and bring her back to the office to do her work. Choji and Ino was just hanging out and not doing much. Yamato was doing reports on the team's missions. When Sasuke and Sakura got in the house, Sakura place the basket on the kitchen counter and place the dishes in the sink.

Then Sasuke grabs Sakura and holds her like a bride. Sasuke walks to his bedroom with Sakura in his arms. Sasuke place Sakura on the bed and then Sasuke get on the bed with her. At first they started kissing, and then Sakura gets on top of Sasuke with a look in her eyes that gave Sasuke an uneasy feeling of what she was going to do him. Ibiki was interrogating the masked shinobis that were after Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata was eating dinner at the house. Hinata cooked dinner and Naruto enjoys eating Hinata's cooking. After dinner, Naruto and Hinata decide to change into their pajamas and get really for bed. Hinata came to Naruto's room. She kissed Naruto and the both of them made their way to the bed. Naruto and Hinata got in the bed and started to making out. Naruto put his arms around Hinata and Hinata fall asleep in Naruto's arm with a started nod off and dreamt of Hinata. The night time pass quietly and peaceful in Konoha.

At Sasuke's house, Sasuke woke up to see Sakura next to him. When Sasuke got out of bed, he realized the only thing that Sasuke had on was his boxers. Sasuke saw that his and Sakura's clothes was all over the floor. Sasuke quickly went over to his draw to grab a pair of pants. Sakura was starting to wake up. Sakura sat up in the bed and the sheet fell. Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw that Sakura was wearing just her bra and underwear.

When Sasuke saw Sakura, his face turns a whole new type of red. Sakura got out of bed and walked toward Sasuke from behind. Sakura put her arms around Sasuke chest and place her head on his shoulder. 'I really had a great time with you last night Sasuke," Sakura said and then she kissed Sasuke on the cheeks. Sakura let go of Sasuke and started to get her clothes off the floor. Sakura could not help it, but she was checking out Sasuke's hot body and she liked how Sasuke look in his boxers. Sakura wanted to throw Sasuke on the bed and do things to him. At that same time, Sasuke was thinking the same things to do to her.

At Naruto's house, Naruto woke to see Hinata on his chest. Hinata woke up and look at Naruto to him smiling at her. Both of them got up and got changed into their clothes. Hinata fixed breakfast for the both of them. After breakfast, Naruto asked, "Hinata, are you busy today?" "No I am not. Why do you ask," Hinata replied and Naruto answered, "I wanted to ask because I was thinking about going to see Uncle Mike and Aunt Mizuho and I wanted to see if you wanted to come?"

"Sure Naruto," Hinata replied. Naruto and Hinata walked towards Mike's house. Naruto knocked on the door and Mike answered the door. "Hey there Naruto and Hinata, please come in," Mike said and the three of them headed for the living room where Mizuho was. Mizuho greeted them and then Mike asked, "Is there any reason for your visit." "I wanted to ask you if me and Hinata could hear the story of my parents of when they met and fell in love," Naruto answered and Hinata was surprised what Naruto said. Mike looked at Naruto and replied with a smile, "Sure Naruto."

To Be Continue


	16. Stories From the Past

**NaruHina: Chapter 16: Stories From the Past**

Mike began to tell Naruto and Hinata the story how him and Minato met and fell in love with Mizuho and Kushina. It all began when Mike and Minato was in the ninja academy. Mike and Minato in those days were best friends and they almost seem like they were brothers. In the classroom, Mike and Minato was sitting at the desk and talking about something. Shikaku was napping (Shikamaru's father), Choza was eating some chips (Choji's father), Inoichi was writing stuff down (Ino's father), and Hiashi was sitting next to his twin brother Hizashi (Neji's father).

Shibi was reading a book on bugs (Shino's father), Tsume was playing with her puppy (Kiba's mother), and Izumo was arguing with Kotetsu about something(The Gate Guardians). The teacher came in the classroom and everyone was quiet. "Ok everyone. We have two new students that will be starting today, so be nice to them. The two of you can come in now," the teacher said and two girls with long red hair came in the room.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki," said one of the girls and the other girl said, "My name is Mizuho Uzumaki and I am the younger sister of Kushina." Everyone look at Kushina and Mizuho. Mike turned his head to Minato and saw that look in his eyes. "Who do you like Minato," Mike asked quietly and Minato answered quietly with a small blush, "What do you mean?"

"I saw that look in your eyes. You like one of these girls," Mike replied quietly and Minato answered quietly, "I think I like Kushina, but what about you?" "I think that Mizuho is cute, so I like her." Mike replied quietly with a smile. "The two of you sit behind Mike and Minato," the teacher said and both Mike and Minato raised their hands to show where they were at.

After the lessons were finished for the day, some of boys were teasing and calling Kushina a tomato, because her face was round and with her red hair on the side of her face. "I can not believe that they are bulling one of the new girls," Mike said with disappointed look and Minato nodded his head. Kushina looked at Minato face and then one of the boys messing with her grabs some of her hair. Kushina grabs the boy's arm and started to beat the crap out of the boys that were bulling her with her red hair flying. "What do you want," Kushina said at Minato, who was looking at her, with anger and Minato turned his head the other way with a small blush.

After that day, Kushina was given the nickname The Bloody Habanero. She beat the boys that mess with her almost to death. No one bother messing with Mizuho. One day Hiashi said something to Kushina and she took it the wrong way. Kushina gave Hiashi the worst wedgies in his life (That is the reason the he is so up tight). Some of the kids in the room could not help but laugh at him.

Kushina and Mizuho were completely different from each other. Mizuho was kind, polite, and was not mean to anyone. Kushina had some of the same personality as Naruto and she was a tomboy. Kushina pulled lots of pranks around the Konoha (Who does that remind you of). Kushina and Mizuho both like eating at Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Mike, Minato, Mizuho, Kushina, and other have graduated from the academy. One day Kushina was walking back to her house and thinking about how much she hated her red hair. Then out of nowhere she was knocked out. When Kushina woke up, she saw three shinobis that were from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Her hands were tied behind her and the three shinobis were bringing her to their village.

She knew that they want her because of her special chakra she had. As they walked towards the border, Kushina was pulling a few of her hair and make sure that the three shinobis did not see her dropping some of her pulled hair on the ground. She was making a trail with her red hair. Kushina began to doubt that it was not going to work as they drew closer to the border. Mike and Minato were out looking for Kushina.

They got word from Mizuho that Kushina did not come back home. Search parties were formed to find Kushina. Mike and Minato stopped to take a break and to find any signs of Kushina. Something on the ground caught Minato's eye. Minato picked it up and saw it was one of Kushina's hair, "Hey Mike, I think I found something of Kushina," Minato said and Mike replied, "Isn't that some of Kushina's hair." "Yes it is and I think she is leaving us a trail," Minato answered and Mike replied, "I will go and inform our search team and you should follow the trail."

"Sounds good to me," Minato said and then both Mike and Minato left different ways. Minato continued to follow the trail and he thought, 'I hope I can rescue her in time.' Minato was able to find them and he made sure that the three shinobis did not sense him as came up behind them. Minato had to wait for his opportunity to rescue Kushina.

Then a big cloud was in front of the moon and everything was dark. Minato took this opportunity and went in. Minato took out each shinobi one by one. Kushina was unaware that Minato was taking out the shinobis and she just continued to walk. When the cloud moved away from the moon and the light of the moon was back. Minato picked up Kushina as a bride and headed back to Konoha.

Kushina was surprise that Minato rescued her and she asked, "How were you able to find me?" "I found the trail you made from your beautiful red hair," Minato answered with a smile and Kushina blushed. "I was glad that I was able to save you. After all I could not stand to see anything bad happen to you," Minato said and Kushina asked, "Why is that?" "Because I have fallen in love with you since I first saw you," Minato answered with a smile and Kushina was shock by what Minato said.

Minato stopped on a branch and took a kunai to cut the ropes that had Kushina's hands tied. After her hands were free, Kushina placed her hands on Minato's cheeks and then she kissed him on the lips. When Kushina broke the kiss, she said, "Thank you for saving me and I love you too." Minato picked up Kushina as a bride and traveled to the search party to report in.

A few months has passed, ever since Minato told Kushina that he loved her. Kushina has been changing into a real beauty and acting like a woman. Minato and Kushina has been dating secretly. The only people who knew that Minato and Kushina were dating were Mike and Mizuho. Minato and Kushina were watching the sunset and talking. "Does Mizuho have anyone that she likes," Minato asked and Kushina answered, "Yes she does, but why do you know?" "Because I my friend Mike have a crush on Mizuho," Minato replied and then Kushina started to laugh.

"What is so funny," Minato asked and Kushina stopped laughing and answered, "I was laughing because Mizuho has a crush on Mike as well." "We should try to get those two together some how," Minato said and Kushina replied, "I agree. I would like to see my sister be happy." "I think the first thing that we should do is try to do is get them to hang out with each other," Minato said and Kushina replied, "We should get them to come with us to see a movie or go to dinner." Minato nodded at the idea and the two of them came up with a plan.

After a few weeks, Minato and Kushina have been inviting Mike and Mizuho to go out on a few dates to the movies. Mike and Mizuho have been getting to get to know each other. Minato and Kushina saw that Mike and Mizuho were getting closer together. Mike and Mizuho would draw more closely together after a certain mission.

Mike and Mizuho were given a mission to help out a store owner in a town that was far from Konoha. Mike and Mizuho got their gear together and headed out for the town. The store owner has been having trouble with business. The problem was a bunch of punk has been causing the owner trouble. The store owner's shop is a tea house. The punks have been making problems for the tea house and some of the customers have stopped coming.

Some of the employees have quit because of it. The plan was simple Mizuho would help out at the tea house and Mike would take care of the punks. Mike and Mizuho made it to the town and headed over to the tea house. When they got there some of the punks was about to beat up the owner. Mike drops his bag and runs at the punks. Mike starts knocking out the punks' one at a time. Then the punks took off running. The shop owner thanks Mike for saving him.

Mike and Mizuho told the shop owner that they were here to help him out. The store owner thanks both Mike and Mizuho for helping him. A few days have pass since Mike and Mizuho was helping out, Mizuho was attracting a lot of customers to the tea house. The shop owner was able to hire some employees. Mike was on watch for those punks with the help of Shadow the hawk watching from the skies. Mizuho bring some tea for Mike when she was on break. Mike and Mizuho enjoyed the time they has together. "You know we can't stay here forever," Mizuho said and Mike replied, "I know. I am coming up with a plan to stop those punks from taking a step around again."

Mizuho could not help, but admire Mike. Mizuho continue to work until night. Mike was in the room coming up with a plan and Mizuho was out in the streets walking and getting some fresh air. Then Mizuho was knocked out from behind and dragged off somewhere. At the time, Mike had Shadow to watch over Mizuho. Shadow saw Mizuho being dragged off and followed them to an abandoned building just north of town.

Shadow went back to Mike. Mike was starting to wonder where Mizuho was. Then Mike saw Shadow at the window and Mike opens the window. Shadow informed Mike the Mizuho was taken (Mike can talk to bird and he can understand them) and then Mike took off as he follows Shadow to the building.

Meanwhile at the abandoned building, Mizuho was starting to come around. She saw that she was being hanging up in the air by her arms being tied together. "I glad to see you are awake. Now we get to have some fun now," said the leader of the punks. Mike arrived at the building and ran in. Some punks tried to stop Mike, but Mike took them out with a quick move. Mike entered a room where Mizuho was. Mike saw that the leader had a knife was starting to cut some of Mizuho's clothes.

"What do you want," said the leader and Mike answered with a serious look, "I am here to save my friend." "You and what army," the leader replied and Mike replied with a serious look and a smile, "I don't need an army to beat the crap out of you and your gang." The leader was laughing at what Mike said and then he snapped fingers and a whole bunch of punks appeared. Mike looked around and saw some of the punks had pipes, knives, and other items.

"Bring it on," Mike said as he cracks his knuckles and then the Mike's eye's iris turn from green to a pure red color. The punks rushed at Mike and Mike started to knock out punks right and left. This fight went on for an hour and Mizuho just watched how Mike was fighting the punks off, so he could save her. All the punks were knocked out except for the leader.

The leader ran at Mike and Mike look at the leader. Then the leader just stopped all of a suddenly and Mike runs at the leader. Mike sucker punches the leader so hard it caused him to go right threw some walls that were behind the leader and then Mike's eyes returned to normal. Mike took out a kunai and cut the ropes off of Mizuho.

Once Mizuho was on the ground, Mike took off his jacket with an eagle crest on it and he gave it to Mizuho. "I will be right back Mizuho," Mike said as he walked towards the hole in the wall that the leader went threw. After a few minutes had passed, Mike came back and picked up Mizuho as a bride and headed back to where they were staying.

Once they got back Mizuho saw that Mike's body was covered in cuts. Mizuho told Mike to sit in the chair and she would treat his wounds. After Mizuho treated Mike's injuries, Mike hugged Mizuho and she was shocked. "What is the hug for Mike," Mizuho asked and Mike answered, "I am just happy that you were not harmed." "It is all thanks to you. You were so brave when you rescued me," Mizuho replied and Mike said, "To be honest. I was scared that I would not been able to save you."

"But you did. I guess I should tell you that I love you Mike," Mizuho said with a blush and Mike replied, "I love you too since I first day I saw you." Then Mike and Mizuho kissed and when they broke the kiss they looked into each others eyes. They went to bed and when they got up the next day Mike told the store owner that he does not have to worry about the punks.

The shop owner thanks both Mike and Mizuho for all their help. Mike and Mizuho headed back to Konoha. Mike carried Mizuho as a bride some of the way to Konoha. "I have needed to ask you. What was the deal with your eyes changing color," Mizuho asked and Mike answered, "That was just my Kekkei Genkai." Mike told Mizuho about his Kekkei Genkai and what it does as they continue to go to Konoha. When they got back to Konoha, they told Minato and Kushina they were in love. Minato and Kushina were happy for them.

After a few years have passed, Minato was named the fourth Hokage. Minato asked Kushina to be his wife. Kushina said yes and the both had a secret wedding. Mike and Mizuho attended their wedding. It was the happiest day of Minato and Kushina. Some time passed and Mike asked Mizuho to married him and she replied yes. It took some time before they were able to have their wedding.

"And that is the story," Mike said and Hinata replied, "That is so romantic." "Thanks for telling us the story Uncle Mike," Naruto said and Mike replied, "No problem Naruto." Naruto and Hinata left Mike's house. Mike hugged Mizuho from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "I still can believe that I was so lucky I fell in love and got to married you," Mizuho said and Mike, "I know." Mike and Mizuho kissed each other and they begun to think about the future.

To Be Continue


End file.
